


【枪团】祭品

by 我凭本事坠的机 (notyetabard)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyetabard/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E5%87%AD%E6%9C%AC%E4%BA%8B%E5%9D%A0%E7%9A%84%E6%9C%BA
Summary: #养成梗#反目与非自愿行为预警#C阶意味着什么意味着筋力E#略病，慎入，真的淡如水
Relationships: Fionn mac Cumhaill | Lancer/Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

“疼吗？”

以前芬恩这么问，迪卢木多都会毫不犹豫地摇头，再大的委屈也当作无事发生。

芬恩知道他遇到了什么，但只对他说，这就是你应该经历的，不可逃避也不可假手于人。

所以他硬着头皮顶着，怎样都不肯后退半步，也不愿让芬恩觉得自己有一丝软弱或退缩的念头。

芬恩每次都不问那些伤口的由来，不给他向他倾诉不平的机会，但他会问，“疼吗？”

有时迪卢木多自己都未曾注意的细小伤痕，每次也总能被那个人发现，然后拉过去皱着眉上药。

那时候迪卢木多觉得，只要他还会过问，那些伤也没什么要紧的了。

现在，男人无言的抵抗被他一分分掰碎，侧开头沉默着不愿看他。

迪卢木多不管，在扯松的领口里裸露出来的肌肤上一口一口啃咬过去，抽去腰带，信手扯开其他碍事的衣物。

当常年裹在祭袍里的皮肤被毫不客气地摩挲着，芬恩觉得自己要骂人了。

他少年时溜去市井学了一整套问候对方的技巧性，原本是不虚的。可自从接过神杖，仪容举止皆关系到神殿的颜面，言谈力求平淡温和、婉转含蓄还得留着三分。

典雅惯了的主祭大人情急之下捡不起当年的技艺，平常用惯的只有一句“放肆”，到这里又太过生疏。他闭上眼，无视那几根轻盈缠绵的手指，专心致志培养情绪，终于摸到了半点往日的辉煌，可惜后继无力又气喘吁吁，凶了半句就萎了。

“你他妈……放手。”

迪卢木多闻言愣了一愣，默默把头靠到芬恩无物遮盖的胸口，肩膀一抖一抖地努力不笑出声。

这小畜生。

芬恩刚想开口重新拾回大人的脸面，却从领口瞥见了迪卢木多背上一道延伸过肩膀的伤疤。

在迪卢木多离开之前，他身上的伤痕每一道芬恩都数得出来。随着男孩长大，芬恩作为抚养者能过问的事也越来越少，心思就尽花在了难得能管的几件事上。所以哪怕有专门的医师处理，他仍会监视每一道伤口的愈合。

这道伤痕是新的，泛着浅浅的粉色。

芬恩在迪卢木多身上见过的伤口，大多都只是平日训练时获得的，过几天就没事了。但这道不一样。这是带着索取性命的目的砍在身上的，赌的是片刻之间的你死我活，它属于战场上的人。

自迪卢木多离开已经三年了，他们从未分开这么久过。在负伤最凶险的时候，他没有在他的身边，现在伤口已经愈合了。

芬恩伸手去碰了碰，沿着伤痕小心翼翼地划过，“疼吗？”

新长出来的肉敏感，迪卢木多忍不住动了动，把脑袋埋到他肩膀上蹭了蹭，用从未有过的撒娇似的语气呢喃，“疼，现在都疼。”

他当然是故意的。

再重的伤到现在也已经愈合了，可这能让芬恩对他这一年的经历立刻充满心惊胆战的想象，让他下意识伸出手，安慰似的按在蜷曲的黑发上。

芬恩一直觉得自己和迪卢木多没怎么亲。迪卢木多从小就很要男孩子的尊严，万事都宁可自己解决也不愿向他开口。另一方面，这个男孩的命运迫使他很早地成熟起来，清醒地看待一切，对谁都守礼而克制。所以不管芬恩愿不愿意，迪卢木多从小孩长成大人，都从不会向他示弱或撒娇的，以至于他连摸个脑袋都怕无意间伤了他的自尊。

所以现在这种情形，哪怕他衣衫不整毫无反抗之力地躺在名义上的养子身下，也没有什么能阻住主祭大人肆无忌惮地揉了一顿那颗脑袋，行使了他作为长辈一直憧憬的权利。

迪卢木多安静地等着他揉尽兴了，抬头对上那双绿眼睛认真地说，“所以你不要乱动了，不然伤口疼。”

然后伸手去解腰带。

“两码事，给我滚下去，不然现在让你重新见血。”

迪卢木多叹了口气，拉过那两只手腕交叠着按在头顶，捏住下巴吻上去。

芬恩没有躲。

他躲不开，一开始也没有这个打算。他甚至没有试着咬紧牙关，迪卢木多的手就扣在他的下巴两侧，随时打算自己动手捏开。

于是他不得不尝到了这个人的味道。缱绻缠绵，像小猫亲昵地舔过你。可是比那又更具侵略性，柔软地卷进来，强势地碾过去。

噢，这就是吻，芬恩想，还挺累的。迪卢木多会退出去舔舔他的唇，可每次他试图合上嘴，总是被扣着关节阻止，然后又被侵入进来。

他于是被动弹不得地压制着，双手按在头顶，让人吻到下巴酸疼，最后的倔强是努力把混在一起的唾液吞咽下去，不让它们溢过嘴角。

哪怕经验有限，芬恩也觉得嘴边淌下的水光太过煽情了，有损长辈的威严。

唇齿交缠带出暧昧的水声，让人耳朵尖都红了起来。这种感觉对他来说是陌生的，但也不至于引起太大的反应。

一吻结束，芬恩平复了一会儿把气息找回来，悠悠地问，“够了吧？”

迪卢木多微微诧异地看他。

“我还不了解你么孩子，你怎么做得了坏事。”

到现在，芬恩还是不慌的。

面对任何人他都有理由害怕，可那是迪卢木多。三年未见，长大了的，他养大的孩子。他不止知道他善良，还知道他在乎他。

所以芬恩看着他，还可以从容地笑，挑起一边眉。

迪卢木多垂下眼，腼腆地笑，“手酸吗？”

芬恩点头。

黑发青年在他下巴上印下一个安抚的吻，“再忍一会儿。”

那只手沿着腰线下去，卡在了胯骨附近，掌心贴了上去，像握住了那块骨头。男人吻在祭司心口，感受着心脏一下一下加快跳动。

“不。”

他听见他这么说，然后除掉了最后的障碍。

芬恩闭上眼。

为什么。

这不是权利的展示，他想，也不是恶作剧，更不是求欢。

祭司控制不住身体一点点热起来，心却缓慢地冷下去。

这是恶意。

“你在恨我。”

迪卢木多一顿。

他的鼻尖挨着身下人微微隆起的胸肌，温热的气息规律地扫过裸露的皮肤。

芬恩半点没有去管身体的反应。他垂下眼，勉强能看见迪卢木多舒展的眉骨下长长的睫毛。迪卢木多定格在那里，不知道在对着什么失神。不过没过多久他就回过神来，不肯定也不否认，刻意重重地啃咬了几口，继续探索那具身体。

神殿的人在维护降临之躯的圣洁美好上很有他们的一番手段，从结果来看无可挑剔。它几乎是泛着光的，浅淡得要融进纯白的袍子里去，只由起伏的肌肉描出模糊的阴影，迪卢木多于是上去添了些鲜艳的颜色。

白鸽从狭长的窗口闯入，穿过穹顶下的空间，掠过一小片斜晖，从另一侧的窗户出去了。

芬恩的视线追随着它，第一次发现祭台的上方如此空旷。

百级台阶之上，庙宇正中央。当然了，必须的。

迪卢木多本不该出现在这里。他刚回来，领着队伍谒见过国王。芬恩正打算前去，就发现有人闯了进来。

他以为那只是过于迫切的思念，和自己一样。可显然，长大的孩子有自己的想法。

毕竟不在祭台里上一个祭司，谈何报复。

“最起码，”芬恩望着穹顶，听见声音带着微微的回音，“别用这种方式，你会后悔的。”

养子没有停下他的吻，语气温柔如情人，“放松一点。”

“我不会失去什么，但你会愧疚到死。”

“您没有愧疚过吗？”

“我做了什么？”

迪卢木多俯下身，挨近他耳边，“别装了……父亲。”

那是芬恩从未要求，迪卢木多从未使用的称呼。

“你必须停下了。”

迪卢木多捂住祭司的嘴，对上那双绿眼睛，慢慢送进去。

不是很容易，所幸准备得充分。任何后退的尝试都被坚定地拒绝，他们不容置疑地结合在一起，胸膛压着胸膛。

像随着动作被挤压出来，液体浮现在透绿的眼眸上，最终凝成一滴泪，从眼角滑下去。迪卢木多在脸颊上截住它，吻去了。

接着他闭上眼，吻在用来捂住芬恩的嘴的手上。

“您是处子吗，”迪卢木多不再禁锢祭司的双手，而是托住他的后腰，另一只手摩梭着手腕上勒出的痕迹，带着轻佻和调笑的意味，“嗯？”

芬恩没有回答。

“没关系。”他接着说，手臂环过祭司的后颈揽着他，“不会难受的，相信我。”

金发男人从胸腔发出一声轻笑。

肌肤之亲最暖了。

热量逃不出去，微小的水珠凝结在皮肤上，被摩挲着碾碎，化作黏腻的触感。

它也最可恶了，让人使劲胡闹，无休止地探索，对每一次颤栗都穷追不舍。

可它温柔，像冒着雾气的热水，把人吸引进去，锁在最温柔的怀抱里，不请自来地填充所有能发现的空隙。

迪卢木多近乎宠溺地抱他。

暧昧的声响和弥散的气味一起塑造了这个不洁的画面，芬恩感到液体从衔接处流下，颤颤巍巍地挂在皮肤上。

“别弄脏我的衣服。”

迪卢木多一愣，说，好。扯过扔下的外套，抚平了垫在他身下。

墨绿色的布料盛接了那些暧昧的水渍，不明显地晕开来。

男人模糊不清地笑了，“谢谢？”

他的外套上，白皙的皮肤被衬托得扎眼，迪卢木多像刚发现这一幕，困惑不解地看着。

他被温暖地包裹着，那个他一直仰望的人承受着，一切就像看起来的一样美好，甚至比那更好。

这是不可能发生的，从来没有人敢去想象这一幕。但它发生了。

他温柔但不容置疑地固定住他。

他听见他深深地吸气，努力不发出一点声音。

然后他撞进去，再一次，再一次。

也许时间可以像一颗小小的琥珀，把这一刻包裹起来，让芬恩独立隔绝地打量，搜寻哪里出了问题。他们出于怎样的爱恨才造就了这一场小小的、伤心的战役。

但此刻他无能为力，也就不再想些别的。交错的喘息听起来也不坏，比那更重要的是，那个孩子就在这里，不能更近了。

迪卢木多投到他怀里搂紧了他。

芬恩环过他的肩，“没事了。”

“不……救我，”他却在耳边亲密而快乐地呢喃，“求您了，我在做坏事啊。”

更多的液体被挤出来，彻底弄脏了那件外套。

他们凑得很近，额头抵着额头，仿佛只是说着情话。

“我会回去，而且我会让你跟我一起走。”

“我不想跟你一起走。”

“我会考虑你想不想，”迪卢木多温柔地笑，“那是以前。”

“我真的不应该再纵容你了，是吗？”

“我一直感激您的仁慈。您想再来一次吗？”

“你以前不是这么讨人嫌的孩子。”

“那您为何爱我。”

“真有意思。”芬恩研究了一会儿他瞳孔里自己的影子，“他们要来找我了，你或者让开，或者就在这里了结我。”

迪卢木多不可控制地看了那段脖子一眼，非常想去比划一下，但最后还是把人拉起来，帮着穿好衣服，跪下把压皱的边缘抚平。

芬恩的脸色苍白，带着一层薄汗，额角粘了两根发丝。他捋了一把头发，让它们看起来整齐一些，站起身，等晕眩感退去就向外走去。

白色的衣袍飘动着消失在阶梯上。

迪卢木多靠着台子，觉得像千方百计捉住了一只鸽子，捏住翅膀使劲揉弄一番，随后放开，看着它立刻拍拍翅膀飞走了。

他觉得可爱得要命，并为此感到愧疚。

当堂堂的威仪和过分的纵容成为了奇妙而陌生的吸引力，他还能怎么办。

他未曾输过，尽管这一场艰难过之前最凶险的战争，赢下来也是早晚的事。

迪卢木多收拾起那件皱成一团的外套，看了一眼上面的痕迹。

我真是恶劣，他无奈地想。

可却忍不住笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 养成后续

芬恩接过神杖没多久，康马克就让他喜当爹了。

这个从洛赫兰远道而来的小战俘被安排在底楼一个房间里，每天由人端一些食物过去，其余就没人管他了。

彼时神殿自身还在一片混乱，新主祭天天要杠不同的人，很久都顾不上他。

迪卢木多茫然地住了两日，觉得这里似乎没有人介意他的行动，就在神殿里逛了起来。

芬恩觉得国王让他养孩子这件事非常不靠谱，这点难得地得到了神殿所有人的认同。

“我，带小孩，”芬恩在窗边截住了匆匆而过的神官长，眼神真挚地看着她，“像话吗？”

“很有自知之明。”

“亲爱的，不管你喜不喜欢，我还是这里的主祭。”

神官长表示赞同并改口，“您对事实的判断非常准确。”

“你不觉得他更需要一位女性作为抚养者吗？”

“我们神职人员的一切都将奉献于神殿，不应且不会有其他顾虑。”神官长稳稳地接住并扔了回去，“国王指定的是您。”

迪卢木多慢慢缩回楼梯转角的阴影里，一个计划慢慢形成。显然这里没人想要管他，但至少也没人限制他。他可以去自己想去的地方，之后再慢慢打算。

他往人声较少的方向跑了过去，拐进一个没人的房间，发现是厨房后找了个角落猫了进去，打算细细计划逃跑事宜。四周很安静。落日的余晖正在一点点地消失。显然逃跑应该在夜深人静的晚上，所以迪卢木多打算在原地静候时机。

天色终于暗下，月光照亮了一点点区域，但窗外还是影影憧憧。迪卢木多想了想，认为上路之前应该先回房间拿上一些衣物和工具，以防遇到什么意外。可现在不是个回去的好时机，他不知道会不会有人发现他不在房间里。虽然以他微不足道的重要性，应该没人回去查他的房，可万一呢。万一大人们发现了他的逃脱，恼怒之下决定派出一两个人进行搜寻，他贸然回去不仅自投罗网，而且丢脸。

远处有一些模糊的声响，迪卢木多分辨不出，只能凭感觉瞎猜测。在他快把脑内的故事编完的时候，突然有人推门进来了。

来人像是突然松了一口气，又极力忍住了情绪的发泄，僵硬地和坐在地上的孩子打了个招呼，“嘿，你好啊。”

他们互相瞪视了一会儿，她小心翼翼地上前两步，解下身上的披肩递过来，“你会冷的，亲爱的。”

迪卢木多本来不想接，因为这样就不利于逃跑了——他还得把它还回去。可出于礼貌他不怎么拒绝别人，于是接过来道了谢。

厨娘模样的女士松了口气，如迪卢木多所料要求他记得归还她的东西，还相当有迪卢木多会乖乖听话的把握，转身匆匆跑开了，“待在这里不要动。”

然后她没有回来，芬恩回来了。他在门口略略一定，打量着厨房边走进来，“我还真没来过这里。好玩吗？”

就此迪卢木多知道他尚未成型的逃跑计划告终了。他坐在地上组织语言，现在形势不明了，他还来得及想个体面的、大人容易理解的借口。

可芬恩就是不问。他坐到他旁边，伸开腿，往墙壁上一靠，“你打算回去睡吗？”

迪卢木多迟疑着。

“那打算走吗？”

迪卢木多识相地摇摇头。

“……行吧。”芬恩十分清楚自己小时候脑子有多抽象，就以己度所有人，认为大家小时候脑子都抽象，心安理得地放弃理解眼前这个小孩的想法。

他看看迪卢木多身上的披肩，又在上面叠了件外套，随后向后一靠坦然地睡起来。

迪卢木多：“……”

男孩醒来时发现回到了自己的床上，前半夜的经历仿佛一个缥缈的梦。月色漏过窗户的缝隙，清冷而静谧地照进来，映出一些摇晃的树影。

窗边有一个人坐着。

他支着脑袋，翘起一条腿，精心地斜倚着，让月光流淌过袍子的褶皱，在夜里对着一个睡着的小屁孩一意孤行地风流倜傥。

迪卢木多当是时并欣赏不来。哪怕他欣赏得来，也永远无法理解这人图的是什么，空谷幽兰不以无人而不芳么？

芬恩从感叹命运对自己这样的妙龄男子的无尽摧残中回过神，注意到了男孩的动静，“还早，再睡一会儿。”

他是想在那里坐一夜吗，迪卢木多想，“你可以回去睡，我不会再走了。”

芬恩耸耸肩，不搭理他，“再不睡明天就起不来了。”

“你为什么在这里？”

“看看还有什么可以为您效劳的。虽然我觉得女性长辈照顾你更好，”他叹了口气，“不过我也还凑合。”

“你住在哪里？”

“明天我带你去看。快睡。”

他纹丝不动地杵在那里。男孩闭上眼，第二天被阳光叫醒时，发现他也还在那里。

第二天迪卢木多经历了一场搬家。

芬恩一手抱着他的衣服一手牵着他，上楼穿过长长的走廊，扔进了连着同一个会客室的几间房间之一。

他指着隔壁的书房和卧室，“有事直接进来，睡着了就叫醒我，叫不醒就踹，明白吗？”

迪卢木多点点头，和自己约定不要动脚。

理论上来说，芬恩并不是一个人在战斗，他有一大群人在帮他操心各种事。可对迪卢木多直接负责的始终是他。

芬恩开始养成睡前摸去隔壁房间看一眼的习惯，连他自己都不太明白这是怎样的心态。他能陪伴这个男孩的时间不多，有时一天也见不上几面。可这个担子的存在感极强，如何都无法忽视，导致正事忙完了他也总要去看他一眼，才能放心地认为这一天可以过去了。

有些事一旦操心起来就是无底洞，毕竟养人不是养树，还有感情需求要照顾。芬恩心眼长得齐全，尽管迪卢木多闷着不说，开不开心还是感知得到的。他于是不得不在“小孩为什么不开心”和“小孩子为什么开心”这两件事上孜孜以求，挖空心思狙击少年儿童的烦恼，最后成为了神殿最解语的花。

别的都好说，被掏空的祭司想，只要别掉头发就好，英年早秃不是我这样脆弱的人儿可以承受的。

幸好没过多久迪卢木多就到了可以上学的年纪，芬恩一口气终于喘过来，兴奋得几乎睡不着觉。

可他还是忽略了一件极为重要的事。

神殿待得久了，对世俗情绪的感知就变得迟钝起来。这群律己极严的人连带着也一起隔绝了尘世的恶意，让你觉得只要自身端正，就没有人会找你麻烦。所以芬恩对迪卢木多去上学这件事没有半点多想，毕竟谁敢动神殿的人。

然而殿门外的世界要复杂得多。

王城的小孩子们被圈成几个班，上午由神殿出人教授算数诗歌之类，下午则去训练营学习武艺。老师刚一走，迪卢木多就被几个年纪较大的孩子围了起来，“你就是那群娘娘腔们圈养的小丧家犬？”

老实说，迪卢木多对“娘娘腔”、“豢养”和“丧家犬”这样的概念与他之间的联系并不清楚，但那些话里的恶意已经足够明显了。他没有理解他们嘲讽的缘由，是以也想不出什么回嘴的话，只能回手以表达立场。

晚餐时芬恩特意等着迪卢木多回来，结果发现他身上的衣服一日不见旧了一层，还擦破了几处。

芬恩心里一沉。有段时间神殿因为“护着外人”而承受了不少压力，迪卢木多是国王斡旋各方的赠品。几年下来，那些恶意竟未被时间冲淡，而是层层沉积着，在茶余饭后偶一露头。

芬恩明白，一些孩子的态度可能只是来源于那些立场上不喜欢神殿的家里人的潜移默化。但也有可能，那个征战洛赫兰的战士手上染着迪卢木多父母的血，回家骄傲地对子女吹嘘自己如何仁慈地放过了这个无依无靠的孩子。而那个无依无靠的孩子的形象就此就在无心听进去的孩子们心中竖立起来，直到有一天被迫不及待地验证。

他大可以插手，一句话的事。但众目睽睽下的特殊保护也就坐实了弱者的身份，而孩子们总能找到大人看不到时候。

还有，他要怎么跟这个孩子解释，你们之间曾有血海深仇，但你们要和平相处下去。

芬恩愁了一会儿，决定船到桥头自然直，顺其自然。

迪卢木多默默走过来，拉开椅子轻描淡写地坐下，等着宣布开饭。

“学校好玩吗？”芬恩不动声色地拿起餐具。

迪卢木多盯着盘子，仔细思考了一会儿后点点头，“还行。”

之后就再没人说话，晚饭在诡异协调的静默中进行着。

结束后迪卢木多回到房间打算换一身衣服，发现芬恩提着个盒子跟进来了。他把人按到椅子上，自己丝毫不讲究地往地上一坐，把衣袖擦破处撩起来，果然看到一点点擦伤，于是开始熟练地处理伤口。

“以后哪里受伤了，”他看见迪卢木多动作一顿，“小伤找我，我帮你看。但要是哪里疼得厉害，我们就得去找医生了。总之你要及时告诉我，明白吗？”

“你不生气吗？”

“嗯？”

“我和别人打架，你不生气吗？”

“我们又不是第一天认识。”芬恩无所谓地耸了耸肩，“你有你的理由，我相信那一定是正当的。”

他看看迪卢木多，那孩子看起来不委屈，刚才的躲闪也没有了。芬恩忍了忍，虽然知道答案，但还是没忍住，“……赢了吗？”

迪卢木多很不解地表示，“太弱了，他们。”

背负着爱与和平的祭司低下头，把脸藏在垂下的长发后，不让自己偷乐得太明显。

之后，时间开始奔跑起来。

芬恩每天都能见到迪卢木多，但某一天突然发现他已经不太适合被称为“那个孩子”了。

少年成长的速度总比大人想象得要快，迪卢木多白天的大部分时间待在外面，总要开始“有他自己的生活”。

随着时间的推移，在从小被圈在一起玩耍的孩子们终于渐渐意识到了阶级的存在，不论有意无意。胆小鬼不再是胆小鬼，他可能因为有个做内政顾问的父亲而成为了“谨慎持重”的年轻人。而“战俘”和“外地人”的帽子也终于从迪卢木多的脑袋上脱下，女生们注意起了这个英俊有礼的男孩子，但更让迪卢木多显眼的，是他是周围所有人里唯一一个住在神殿的。

那是全国上下神权贯彻的中枢，连国王都无权干预其中的事务。尽管有很多人在其中供职，真正住在那里的，只有几个为神圣事业奉献到连人身自由都不怎么执着的高级神官。比如芬恩就是那些倒霉蛋里尤其倒霉的那个，刚开始神殿其余的几个常住人口没人相信他会认这个命，结果他不仅真的老老实实做起了闺秀，还在身边养了个崽。

少年们对那座华美的建筑和里面的神秘机构的窥探欲终于有了诉诸的对象，因此迪卢木多常年在官员的子嗣们炫耀完半懂不懂地偷听到的那些“朝廷机密”后，被拉来要求谈谈“神殿对此的态度”。

“你连住得都离他那么近，不会什么都不知道吧？”

迪卢木多发现自己正经事确实什么都不知道，因为神殿上下所有人，除了芬恩，一般都不好好说话。每个人都轻描淡写地聊着暧昧不明的天，对任何事都不正式表态，似是而非的信息流倒是密集地流窜在每一个眉来眼去中。

可这个问题以“你连住得都离他那么近”开头，莫名地让人不愿意否认——他甚至还想做些补充，比如他生病的时候，就是直接睡在主祭房间里的，因为芬恩懒得夜里一次次往他那儿跑。

于是，迪卢木多忠实地还原了神官们的态度，饱含深意地谈了两句天气，再给了对方一个高深莫测的眼神。

不算骗人，他对自己说，那群人就是这样子的。

又有天，带领少年们前往训练营的老师把他们赶到一边，示意不要说话。人群突然安静下来，迅速地分开两侧。

一行人走了过来，一半是身着红色制服的侍从和卫兵，另一半则是清一色迪卢木多熟悉的白袍。领头的两人一个握着神杖，脸色看起来端庄平和，笑容却带着无法忽略的距离感。另一个迪卢木多不认识，但显然是国王本人。

这片街道并不天天有大人物出来溜达，何况国家最有权势的两个人。是以人们闭紧嘴，瞪大眼，纷纷目不转睛地观看。

他们很快地穿行而过，芬恩似乎在最后注意到了他们这一丛青少年，迅速扫视了一圈后找到了迪卢木多，在擦身而过之际若有似无地对他眨了下右眼。——可能有也可能没有，他走得太快，使一切都转瞬即逝。

迪卢木多回过神来看向四周，人群还盯着那他们远去的方向，静默在街道夸张地拖长了尾音。

他突然意识到，一直以来自己所见的那个男人的形象，和其他人所见的是不同的。

然而芬恩有时也会自行突破一下迪卢木多的想象。

主祭很勤劳，起码迪卢木多是这么认为的。他起床时主卧的人常常已经不在了，直到他入睡也没回来。

但在主祭的假期里，他发现事情不是这样的。

主祭放假的原因是别人都放假过节去了，自己坚守岗位没有意义。

那天迪卢木多在神殿游荡了一个上午没见着人，以为芬恩又为了什么事去王宫了。接近中午，他被神官长叫过去，“我给你个任务。”

是任务！年轻的迪卢木多感受到了使命的召唤。他决心为这位难得向他开口的女士赴汤蹈火，却见她向他展示了一对漂亮的剑。它们长度不同，剑柄的装饰也有差异，但所有人都看得出它们属于对方，铸剑者希望它们效力于同一个主人。

“这是报酬。”

迪卢木多一怔，迟疑地看向她。他的年纪确实可以独立了，这是什么离开神殿前的临别赠礼吗？

“其实它们本来就是要给你的。但就当我借此提一个小小的请求吧。”

“您不用如此客气。”

神官长点头，把剑往桌子上一按，“我不管你用什么方法，”她充满暗示地看了一眼他饱满的手臂肌肉，“重复一遍，不管什么方法，”抬手指向主祭寝室的方向，“把那个房间里的人拖出来，他再窝着都能孵出小鸡了。”

身后一群束手无策的侍从们齐齐流泪点头，甚至想要鼓掌。

迪卢木多小心翼翼地推开卧室门，发现人果然在里面。

他又想起了几年前芬恩刚把他领过来时说的，有事直接进，睡着了就叫醒他，叫不醒就踹……不知道当时的这些话对长大了的他还算不算数。

他绕到床前，身形正好挡住窗口照射进来的阳光，在床上的人脸上投下一片阴影。——也就是说，在他来之前，接近正午的太阳也没能把这个人晒醒。

……睡得真香。

他转过身，想在窗台上找样东西碰落一下，发出些礼貌而不失震撼的声响。可那里尽是些易碎品，于是他回过身，想去别的地方转转，余光却瞥见床上的人快速地闭上眼。

……

这不是没睡醒这是主观上不想起床！

迪卢木多犹豫再三，伸出一根颤颤巍巍的手指，戳了戳搁在枕头上的手，把人激活了。

芬恩睁开眼，眨了眨，“什么事？”

“……”，迪卢木多张开嘴又闭上，严重怀疑自己没办法对着这张脸提什么不合他心意的要求，于是换上一副期期艾艾的语调，“神官长大人说……”

“剑是吗？”，主祭终于出现在走廊，他边走边把头发束在脑后，“哪儿呢，我看看。”

神官长把桌上的剑递了过去。

“他这么小，你让他怎么用？”他拔出其中一把，比划着指向身后的男孩，然后惊奇地发现迪卢木多已经快和自己差不多高了。

“……”，芬恩默默把它收回去，“剑不错。”

“你应该带他去试一试。”

“他有自己的老师。”

“他希望你去。”

迪卢木多：“等等？？？”

芬恩上下打量他一眼，突然展开一个迷之微笑，“行吧。”

剑是练了，练了两秒钟左右。芬恩对着他上下一顿夸，夸完就收拾收拾打算走人。

“我们要回去了吗？”

“少年，”芬恩对他正色道，“回去窝着是在浪费这明媚的晴天。”

……好像上午谁没浪费了个爽。

迪卢木多心累地表示行吧你说得都对，回过神发现自己被带着左绕右绕最后进了一家偏僻的……酒馆，对，酒那个馆。

他突然意识到芬恩没有穿祭袍出门是有深意的。

“总有人要带你来的，不是别人就是我，”芬恩哐地放下两杯酒，“那还是我来吧。”

他美滋滋地端起杯子喝了一口，随即怅然地放下，皱着眉看了一眼店主，开始闷闷不乐。

迪卢木多一头雾水，不知道该不该碰那杯子，“怎么了？”

“这家店换人了，不是以前的味道了。”

这么讲究的吗……

他谨慎地向四周张望，芬恩随即开口，“放心，这里没人知道你是谁，他们大多都没机会碰见你认识的任何人。”

迪卢木多终于放心，拿起杯子喝了一口

“但是，”男人靠过来给了他一个露牙的笑，“如果你回去告诉别人，我就说我是来抓你的。”

“……”，迪卢木多艰难咽下嘴里的酒，隐约有种被微妙地利用了的感觉。但他善良地决定不去多想，配合地点点头。

关于迪卢木多青春期的事，芬恩曾经努力过。以头发发誓，他努力了。

“你觉得男孩到了这个年纪，是不是得有人找他谈谈？”

神官长是位严厉的女士，她严厉地看着这个自己曾经教过但现在不太服管的主祭，“一个男孩理应由他的父亲教导他成为男人需要知道的事。”

芬恩点头，“他爸不在了，所以你看，没人能够负责这事了。你觉得放着不管他是不是自己也能琢磨过来？”

“他们需要合适的引导，才能避免出于意外走上弯路。”

“弯路？噢，不可能，他梦游都只走直线。这样，我们找一位抚养过男孩的有经验的女性给与他适当的教诲吧。”

神官长稳稳地接住并扔了回去，“女性从未成为男人，所以无法给与基于切身经验的指点。他们需要来自亲近的男性长辈的帮助。”

“这就好说了。我们找康马克，毕竟迪卢木多是他亲自下令扔过来的，这份深厚的感情想必无论如何都无法……”

“你给我去。”

祭台是一座高高的棱台形建筑，其中一个斜面砌了一道阶梯，供国王与神官通行。但主祭却不走这条路。

祭台另一头有个不起眼的黑暗的入口，里头狭窄的楼梯折了四折，形成一条既不透风也不透光的甬道，直达神殿之上。

这东西有个源远流长的成因，追溯到通达上天的主祭还需要终生脚不沾地地生活的年代。在漫长的历史进程里，有一天神权领袖终于以权谋私，给自己和后人开了条溜到地面玩耍的密道。后来大家心照不宣，渐渐懒得藏着掖着，人们开始学会假装有人在祭台上面，而无视捏着神杖满地跑的主祭。

通道伸手不见五指，芬恩自觉闭眼走个楼梯对他来说如履平地，从来懒得点灯。

直到某些吃饱了没事做的小鬼发现了这件事。

芬恩隔了老远在楼梯口瞥见了小小的一团光。等他走近，迪卢木多招呼不打，转身领头向上走去。在芬恩想好要怎么告诉他“这地方按道理只有我一个人可以出入”之前，他们已经转过一个弯了。

一路上芬恩都在思考与青少年有效沟通的问题，走完了都没想出结果。迪卢木多乖巧地隐在出口处的阴影里，侧身等着他过去。

芬恩一直都嫌祭祀的过程漫长，但为了神殿的威严不得不把表面功夫做足。今天他拉拉扯扯拖拖沓沓，仪式也在午饭之前毫不留情地结束了。

他走向楼梯时，发现迪卢木多仍旧等在那里。

“你应该和其他人一样在下面。”

“我不可以在这里吗？”

“不行。”

“为什么不行？”

芬恩觉得人生艰难。他鉴定了一下祭台纤尘不染的地面，然后坐下来，摆出一张凝重的长辈脸。

迪卢木多已经不是那个对他言听计从的小孩了，他学会了在大人面前坚持自己的立场。虽然这也是芬恩一直以来期望的结果，但这一刻他发现不确定自己是否准备好就那些古板的规矩和这个谦和守礼的孩子杠正面。

毕竟这座神殿的上一代人都知道，在所有事关“规矩”的问题上，芬恩·麦克库尔一直都是反面教材——

“你偷偷摸摸地在藏什么？”

“我没有偷偷摸摸。”芬恩把长枪给他老师看。

“你哪来的？”

“订的。”

“钱哪里来的？”

“攒的。”

“你就拿来买这种东西？”

“为什么不行？”理直气壮。

老主祭一口血憋在喉咙里，好歹咽了下去。

在功课和睡觉以外的所有时间，芬恩几乎从未老实待在圣殿里过。老主祭偶尔在走廊遇见他都得新鲜一阵，但实在既没时间也没精力管他。

有一天他逮住熊孩子进行了最后一次谈判。

“你真的觉得自己想做什么就应该做到它吗？”

芬恩审慎地思考了一会儿，问，“为什么不？”

老主祭点头，“行，那我不管你了，爱做什么做什么去吧。”

芬恩顿时放飞，走之前不忘把给他老师带的零食塞到他手里——他觉得老人家天天窝在屋里，一定没吃过外面的好东西。

他连表面功夫都不做了，一翘祭礼十几天，混在训练营偷别人的师，最后混上一艘商船，出海漂了大半个月。

老主祭突然倒下的消息也是芬恩顺道回神殿点卯时被告知的。

病势来得凶猛，前不久抽他时还把神杖舞得虎虎生风的人，等他连滚带爬冲到病床前时，已经出气多入气少了。

他的老师把头转向他，声音像个破风箱，“给我带什么来了？”

芬恩把兜里的东西一件一件掏出来往他手边堆。

老主祭瞅了瞅，哼了一声，顺手一推倚在床边的神杖，芬恩赶忙扑过去接住，想放回去，却被那只手挡住了。

“你来。”

所有人都吓坏了，连芬恩自己都以为老主祭那句“我不管你了”的意思是让他长大后滚出神殿自谋生路去。

芬恩：“啊？”

神官长在一旁说，“他没几天就又会跑出去的，说不定会带着神杖一起走。”

老主祭挥挥手，“爱干嘛干嘛。”然后闭了眼。

责任是世界上最好的项圈，康马克深以为然。

那时他们刚击败洛赫兰，战争英雄们享受着众人的礼遇和国王赏赐，最后轮到神殿时，芬恩给了他们审判。

“骑马拖行俘虏，”他平静地陈述，“劫掠妇女，踢打其中一人致使流产。”

“谁告诉你的！”

“承认吗？”

其中一人抬起头笑了笑，往地上唾了一口。

“保留赏赐和封地，剥夺战士资格。”

康马克没来得及插一句话，审判就下达了。他打量着这个年轻的主祭，觉得世间的糟心事又多了一件，很是心塞。

芬恩表面上很稳，心里却是慌的，特别是当晚，当他自己的锅自己背，独自站在神殿外的台阶上面对找上门来的军队时。对方为首的见他只有一个人，露出了然的神色，“看来没有人支持你啊？那你打算什么时候交出神杖？我建议快一些，”他拔出剑比划两下，“趁还有手的时候。”

这是芬恩人生中经典的“哪怕尴尬也要露出从容的笑容”的时刻，所以他选择微笑，“即使那样，已经下达的审判也无法改变。”

下一刻，剑尖指上他的鼻尖，顿了一顿，转向削下一束头发。

人群逐渐包围上来，他们不慌不忙地聊着天，芬恩不知道他会在哪一刻选择动手，或是顾忌神殿的势力而离开。

很久，也可能没多久，就在围住神殿的人纷纷举起手上的枪的时候，神殿的大门开了，白色的祭袍随着暖黄的光线倾泻而出。手无寸铁的神官们在神殿前的第一级台阶上站成着，胸膛抵上枪尖，无声地对峙。

严格来说，的确是迪卢木多这个外乡人的到来打破了国家两大实力阵营的对峙。传令官不知为何会在夜晚前来，“国王的谕令——侍奉这个战俘就侍奉你的儿子，如果敌人值得你的尊重。”他把孩子扔给芬恩，看了看全副武装的战士们，“晚上好啊先生们，出来散步？”

彼时的孩子一转眼已经这么大了。他在黑暗中为他擎着灯火，不知为何硬要等在这里。

而他则准备和他谈谈关于规矩和青春期的问题，连老山羊都没干过这等蠢事。他只会说“我不管你了，爱干嘛干嘛”，然后放心地交出神杖。

芬恩清楚迪卢木多是怎样的人，就像老主祭清楚他的学生一样。

他突然站起来，雪白的祭袍在风中扬起，金发被吹得凌乱。他看着地上的少年。

那笑意是迪卢木多从未见过的清亮。它不属于一个祭司，却比任何表情都更配得上那身白袍。从他的角度看过去，金发和祭袍不遗余力地反射着光，动人心魄地翻飞着。

打了一肚子腹稿的少年突然发现它们毫无用武之地，他面对的人仿佛不是之前认识的那一个。他从来对祭祀没有崇拜之情，可此刻却突然成为了祭台下仰望的人。

“你做得没错”，芬恩看他一眼，轻描淡写地绕开他，步履轻快地走下甬道，剩下的半句悠悠传来，“是我错了。”

群风环绕过殿堂，少年久久没有回过神。

他发现心里像住了许多鸽子，正从崭新的裂缝里扑棱棱地飞出来。

善恶终有报，天道好轮回。

芬恩放下杯子，“我觉得他最近不太对劲。你觉得这么大的男孩一般都会经历这么一段吗？”

王国的二位大佬自从各自自愿或非自愿地升了辈分后，产生了一种离奇的革命友谊。也可能他们合作了一段时间后发现，尽管分歧不时存在，很多事也需要对方的协助才能完成。高处不胜寒，举目四顾相见欢。国王和主祭发现他们有时也只能将就着对方聊天了。

康马克：“正常的，初次见识花花世界的美好一下子收不住，过两年就好了。”

芬恩犹疑地看着他，“如果，我是说如果，有人对花花世界不感兴趣怎么办？我就这么一假设你不要多想。”

“那他对什么感兴趣？他总得对什么感兴趣才行吧？不然小孩子那么多空闲时光要怎么度过？”

芬恩心惊胆战地摸摸胸口，再摸摸胸口，“卡布利小时候黏你吗？”

“拉倒吧，你根本不了解小孩子，他们不喜欢我们这种平平无奇的父亲。其实我也一样，小时候我一点也不觉得我的父亲比别人的更好。别人的父亲四处征战，而他就坐在那里，偶尔四处走走，和其他大人说说话，也不来找你玩。科恩那小子吹嘘他的父亲又杀了多少敌人的时候，我只能一个劲祈祷没有人来关心我的父亲做了什么。”

芬恩从这个角度回顾了自己的形象，赞同地点点头。

迪卢木多早已从预备役被选入常规军，成为那里最年轻的一员。和他的领队和同僚相比，主祭确实是个大门不出二门不迈的弱逼形象。他于是得出结论，“所以他可能只是觉得我特别需要保护。”

康马克没有听见，他沉浸在自己的阔论里，“所以男孩子，不能圈在小小一块地方上，不然看什么都觉得好，一不小心就沉迷了。要放他们出去见见世面，对很多东西就能看淡了。”

有道理啊，芬恩想，不愧是养过正经儿子的男人，“说起来这次边界巡逻的人选定了吗？”

迪卢木多直到临行都不知道自己被黑幕了。

芬恩对他离开三年的安排表示喜闻乐见，并积极鼓励他有机会多往外跑。迪卢木多愣了很久，顺从地点头说知道了。为了出行前的准备他在军队忙活了很多天，最后索性住在那儿了。

直到临行芬恩才好不容易见了迪卢木多一面。他只匆匆跑过来和祭司告了个别，两个人互相念叨的话重叠在一起，谁也没听清谁。接着他就挥着手跑去和队伍会合了。

芬恩回房间前习惯性地去迪卢木多的房间看了一眼，东西都已经收拾整齐，妥帖得就像它们的主人。

就应该这样，他对自己说，干干净净地。

他转身回到书房，拉开椅子却踢到了一个罐子，隐蔽地立在桌下的一角。他拎起来，发现那是搬到了不远不近的山的那头，他对迪卢木多念过一次就忘了的酒。

年轻的战士临走前匆匆忙忙的那句话，回想起来应该是，“你要的东西我给你买回来了。”

甚至都不是个告别。

此后一别三年。

芬恩分不清楚此刻忧郁的心情到底是因为被一个男人上了，还是因为一手养大引以为傲的崽喜欢男人。他开始像每一个想不开的父母一样，期待着孩子有一天能明白姑娘的好。

“我的教育方式果真出了问题么？”

康马克莫名其妙，“你不是养得挺好？谁见了迪卢木多都只有夸赞的话。等他再成熟一些，我甚至想把女儿嫁给他，让他回去了。”

芬恩莫名其妙，“回哪里？”

“哦，对了，你不知道。”康马克摩挲着杯子的把手，“洛赫兰这两年是前任国王的弟弟在管，听送贡品来的人说他的身体不怎么好了。他没有子嗣。”

“你想让迪卢木多回洛赫兰？他回去能干什么？”

“他是前任国王的儿子。”

芬恩感到全身的血一点一点冷下来，有一瞬间的茫然。

那时他不了解康马克，一直草率地以为那个孩子只是普通地用来膈应他的。可事情从来不如表面那么简单，他为什么没有再多想一想。

那是个质子。养在神殿里，和他们亲密无间地生活在一起，既让遥远的、刚刚输掉战争的国家乖乖听话，长大后送回去又可以实现变相的支配。

“洛赫兰有第一次举兵来犯的勇气，不彻底打压它们，没有人能保证不会有第二次。每年的贡品有一定的作用，但还不够。”康马克看向芬恩，“不杀光男人，不抢光财富，如你所愿。只牺牲他一个人，为他的子民换来富足和平。这是我能想到的最好的办法了。”

芬恩叹气，“你本来可以告诉我。”

“那时候我们又不熟，万一你是个脑子转不过弯来的呢？”康马克补充，“你也知道，那样的身份，只有神殿，确切来说只有你这个比较疯的才会全心全意地护着。做你的养子也不会比做一个王子差，你不要他，他就得去别人那里受委屈了。”

精彩，芬恩想，太精彩了，他终于知道自己为什么被日了，这么一说居然还不是特别冤枉。

“您真是仁慈。”

尴尬的第二次见面很快来临。

芬恩回到房间的时候，迪卢木多刚巧把自己的房间整理完。

“你还住在这里？”对养子技巧性闪避很久的主祭没想到会在老窝被逮到，心里略有不甘。

“不然呢？”迪卢木多向他走过来。

“没事，我们之后给你找独立的府邸，”芬恩往书房里缩，“你先忙，不是，我先忙去了。”

迪卢木多把住门板，一只手伸过去，掌心朝上给他看，那里有一些伤痕。

芬恩：“……”

男孩子这么大还要恃宠而骄真是令人绝望。

但芬恩能怎么办，他走回去，从老地方翻出药箱，把迪卢木多按进椅子里，自己依然毫不讲究地坐在地上，拉过那只手凑到眼前仔细地检查伤口里的异物。

一切就像往常一样，仿佛什么都没有变。

直到某些没有眼色的人开始尴尬说教，“我也觉得你应该回去。你的子民需要你，你也应该去一个被所有人爱戴的地方。康马克甚至想把女儿嫁给你。”

迪卢木多没有接话。

小孩子对得到和失去的一切都觉得理所当然，所以迪卢木多小时候对自己拥有的和失去的东西并没有很深刻的认知。他从懂事时起就听说过洛赫兰的往事，知道自己是那里的人。可他和周围的人没有什么不同，因为神殿的背景和主祭的关系，他的地位甚至比许多人还要尊贵些。

可他本来可以有一个真正的家，在亲生父母的照顾和子民的爱戴下长大。而不是在终于得知身世时也同时得知他们的死讯。年幼时父母的容颜早已记忆不清，他连渺茫的回忆都毫无凭据。而这一切的始作俑者，偏偏是陪了他最久的人。他实在想恨他，可他没剩下别人了。

年少的岁月里，这个男人说过的每一句话对他来说都重愈千斤。可他们从来不是父子，迪卢木多从来没有把他当作父亲。芬恩是那个他呼唤时永远会给与回应，需要时永远会在那里的人。他低着头，仔细得过分地查看他的伤口，让他觉得自己也曾实打实地被人捧在手心里过，甚至现在也还在那里。

芬恩上药上到一半，突然感到一只手穿过他垂下的发丝，缓缓地把它们别到耳后，轻柔的动作让他整个人都毛了起来。他伸出手，和和气气地把头上的手摘下来，放回主人膝盖上，加快了手上的动作。

“我很想你。”他听见迪卢木多说。

“……”，小孩子就是这样，在你一心一意为他谋划前途的时候尽用些微不足道的感情问题跟你打岔。

芬恩不置可否地嗯了一声。

“我恨你。”

“我知道。”

“我试过了，天知道我试过了，我想过要走的，让一切都过去。可是你看，我现在在哪儿呢。”

芬恩点头，“你发现无论如何都得回来狠狠地报复我一回才行。”

“生气吗？”

“气死了。”

“我明知道可能不是你的错，但就是生你的气，就只生你的气。”

“我也有责任，这下我们两清了。你可以安心回去你的地方。”

“我来这里、离开这里，都要听你的安排是么？”

芬恩终于处理完，关上药箱盖子站起来，深吸一口气，劈头盖脸地扔下一堆话。

“有些事你应该清楚……我是神殿的主祭，如果当时我知道你的身份，也一样会接受康马克的做法，因为这是平衡各方最好的方案。所以在这一点上你完全有理由恨我。

“但我也希望你知道，迪卢木多，神官受到所有人的尊敬，作为交换他们不能有私心。我只能出于国家利益爱你，我知道那不够，但我只有那么多了。

“如果你决定与国王为敌，那你也将是我的敌人。不过哪怕你真的起兵，被镇压也不过是时间问题，我劝你别费这个麻烦。”

“要是问我的话，洛赫兰的子民仍然需要你。哪怕作为交换国王会——仁慈地——希望你娶一位公主什么的。我觉得你应该走，去一个人们爱戴你的地方。”

说完他放回药箱，抱着手臂往墙上一靠，破罐子破摔地看着椅子上的人。

迪卢木多站起身，也不知听没听进去，一步步走过来。

“我还是要带你走。别的不要，只要这一样。”

“迪卢木多，你不能整天像个小孩一样嚷嚷着要这个要那个。这件事没可能，你要是还死不回头，那随意，像个大人一样凭本事来拿，做得到算你牛逼。”

抵达目的地的男人伸出手，从祭司的衣领滑到腰带，最后调整了束在腰后着的结。芬恩纹丝不动地任他玩。

“你认识了我多久，我就认识了你多久。我们对对方的了解是相等的，对吗？”

金发男人抿着嘴，不知道他是什么打算。

“你说的我都知道，真的。”迪卢木多看着他，“可是最重要的事你却没有说。”

芬恩挑眉。

“从头到尾，你都没有说，对我不是这样的感情。那么，”迪卢木多笑着看他，“你是从什么时候开始喜欢上我的呢？”

之后的故事因为爆字数了所以坠机选择自爆，但无外乎是些夺权倒逼之事。

总之洛赫兰的王子回到了他的故乡。

公主没有过去。

芬恩把神杖交给神官长，“早该这样了。”

神官长点头，“是啊。”

“不好意思这里是你应该反驳的地方。”

“我早就知道有这一天。”

“你这样说可真让人伤心，我可是一心一意为了理想勇敢前进的。”

“我可没有否定这一点。”

“而老师把我推上台也只是想找个头铁的把一些难搞的骨头啃一啃而已吧。”

“你在暗示神殿的立场不坚定？”

“你们太容易偏好妥协方案了，热爱和平厌恶纷争的人的常见倾向。”

“不好意思，您是为什么去洛赫兰来着？”

“你看这就是立场坚定的结果，所有的锅都可以随着我的卸任一起被带走，剩下的都好对付。”

“不过我确实没想到，我们会以这样的方式告别。”新任主祭和芬恩一起走到大厅入口，越过侍从为他拉开门，“我总以为有一天你会突然崩溃然后翻窗逃走。”

所有人，从高级神官到厨娘，在大厅里站成左右两排，一直延伸到神殿正门。

芬恩：“呃……谢谢你们对我的离去感到欣慰？”

一阵笑声蔓延过人群，不一会儿他们重新安静下来，齐齐注视着他。

“感谢各位容忍我多年，”脱下祭袍，芬恩发现他话都不知该怎么说了，“我们还一起做过些挺厉害的事儿不是吗？”他看看绣在挂毯上的地图，“至于我们为什么能做到……我们只是决心如此，仅此而已。……祝大家都能吃到好吃的鲑鱼吧。”


	3. 同床异梦

没睡多久芬恩就醒了。

确切来说，他也不知道是否睡着过。从神殿出发时他几乎什么都没有带，导致现在房间里几乎什么都没有。就像迪卢木多刚到神殿时那样。

他其实是见过迪卢木多的，就在一开始的时候。他提了一篮子点心，抱着几卷地图，代表神殿慰问了远道而来的新客人。迪卢木多默默地打开门让到一边，而芬恩还在等待被准许入内的邀请。他们僵持了一会儿，芬恩问，“我可以进来吗？”迪卢木多说：“……请。”客人对房间神圣不可侵犯的主权就这样被莫名其妙地建立。那时候芬恩不知道，那是他在异乡人的影子上楔下的第一颗钉子。

十年千里。

走的时候，出了城，芬恩回头望了一眼耸立的祭台。它比附近任何建筑物都要高上不少，从哪里都能被一眼看见。那高台顶上的风景已经开始陌生，如梦如烟地散在了清晨的薄雾里，像一段属于别人的记忆。他曾与无拘无束的少年时代轻易挥别，以为放下神杖便又是见面之日，而现在，大人的世界充满了沉甸甸的后果和未来，已不是过去的天真可以轻易闯入的了。神殿的十年仿佛耗完了一辈子的精力，剩下的时光做什么也无益处，可他不是混吃等死照样安宁的人。生年不满百，常怀千岁忧，他年轻时万事不上心，绝没想到自己有可以这样矫情的一天。芬恩睁着眼，数着窗外的风声，头一次开始思考人生，觉得难说不是一道送命题。

被子下有人轻轻搭住了他的手。

入睡前，芬恩坐在床上编辫子。他常年受到睡觉压头发这件小事的困扰，也曾想过用辫子解决。当时他不这么做，是因为第二天拆开时会变成卷毛，而主祭的形象不适合这样的浮夸的造型。长发在未曾从事过梳妆的手里缓慢地绕成不甚均匀的一缕，他花了半天才艰难地给发尾打上结，门在这时被无声地推开了。

迪卢木多出现时手里抱了个枕头，半张脸隐在后面，露出一双眼睛欲言又止。

芬恩：“……”

芬恩：“这个，不是……”

芬恩：“……你不敲门吗？”

迪卢木多对着门将过去的记忆从头捋了一边，一直追溯到他被芬恩领到二楼的那日，祭司指着房间道，有事直接进来，睡着了就叫醒我，叫不醒就踹。

“我什么时候敲过？”

芬恩沉默片刻，终于从容地放开辫子向后一靠，“有事，陛下？”

这个称呼让迪卢木多不适了一阵，同时他注意到了床上的男人不太一样的造型，但决定无视它们，“我可以睡过来吗？”

主祭摆出一个慈祥的笑，“你都多大的人了，孩子。”

“我认床。”

“你没有。”

“我现在认了。”

“这又是什么时候惯出来的毛病？”

迪卢木多想了想，“就刚才。”

房间里点着一两根蜡烛，火光在人的侧脸上勾勒出跳动的阴影。

芬恩郑重地叹息一声，“总的来说我还是很喜欢你，迪卢木多。”

“我知道。”

“但不意味着我能无限度地纵容你。”

青年落寞地将枕头抱紧了一些，眨了眨眼睛。

“而且你也没小时候那么可爱了。”

迪卢木多遗憾地感到自己失去恃宠而骄的权力了，但还是朝里走去，“可是……”

他想再逼近一步，因为知道祭司永远不可能真正丢开他，可当对上芬恩的目光，他停下了。

如同时光发生倒转，这像极了神殿里的初次见面。

那一次，拥有整个神殿的人把自己拦在了在屋子的门口。而这次，王宫是他的，这间屋子也是他的，这里没有任何东西再属于床上那个懒洋洋倚着的人。

迪卢木多把步子收回来，默默地退回门外。

“不然，我猜，”新任国王盯着自己的鞋尖道，“我只能在你的门口睡一个晚上了。”

床上传来的声音不咸不淡，“你以让自己感冒作为对我拒绝侍寝的抗议？”

轻描淡写的几个字，如同冰水泼下。

“我不是，”却奇妙地点燃了黑暗里的一簇火苗，“我从来没有这么想过”，侍寝，这个词如此该死地扰人心神，“我不会再……”，让人无法不去肖想，绝对的服从，“只要你不同意”，如果世界上只有一个人能让你同意，“我不会再逼你做任何不愿意的事。”那就是我，只有我。

绿色的眼睛凉凉地打量了他一会儿，芬恩微微抬了抬头，看了一眼门外光滑的地板，“地上凉。”

手足无措的国王终于放下心来，开心地向床走去。

倚在羽绒靠枕里的祭司看着他走向床边，微微偏了偏头，用鼻尖点了点地毯，“这个借你。”

迪卢木多脚步一拐，错开方向踏下，地板嘎吱一声。

客厅里一片黑暗。

王宫的主人背靠门板，在陌生的静谧中打量着这间他还不甚熟悉的屋子。

与神殿的冷淡肃穆不同，这间屋子充满了温暖柔软的东西。墙面被大片的挂毯遮起，窗帘垂下一半，搭在座椅上的毛毯垂下一个流苏穗子，宁静地悬在扶手外边，一个软垫落在了地上。原本用以彰显王室气派的物件们没有各归其位，用一点凌乱奇妙地创造了家的气息。

国王则坐在卧室门口突如其来的地毯上，安心地守着里面的人。他在心里默默地想，一百零一，一百零二，一百零三……

门被突然拉开。

迪卢木多撑住地面不让自己向后倒去，从地上抬起头。芬恩潦草的辫子不知何时松开了，房间的光越过他的肩头洒下，被金发晕得毛茸茸的，男人面无表情地俯视他，“滚进来。”

迪卢木多迅速爬上床安顿好自己，被子拉到下巴以示乖巧。一张床被填得恰到好处，不宽不挤。

也许是一些记忆的关系，也许是身份颠倒的缘故，迪卢木多梦见了主祭在他房里度过的第一个夜晚。

在月色里，撑着脑袋的青年风流倜傥地斜倚着，脸色看起来很是惆怅。迪卢木多看着那张轮廓优雅的脸和别到耳后的金发，发现当时眼里的大人也不过二十左右，比现在的自己还要年轻许多。

神杖交到他手里，可真是胡来啊，他后知后觉地想，神殿上下一众神官到底度过了怎样心惊胆战的十年。

可当他再次回看那个月色里的身影，思绪却飘去了另一件事上。

主祭是处子这件事，是神殿上下虽从未有过议论，却多多少少猜得到的。他接过神杖太早，心思还未及从世事新奇转向红尘纷扰，就被拉入了神圣之地，从此早晚行踪皆不出众神官与迪卢木多的眼皮子底下。

如果说之前还只是隐约地有所意识，那天在祭台上的反应也足以证明一切，装模作样的男人其实对将要发生什么心里根本没有数。

但猜测与亲身所见仍有区别。那时他将三年未见的男人压在身下，怀着满腔的恨与恶意，心却被这个事实像鸽子羽毛般轻轻扫过，引起奇妙的喜悦，让他几乎忍不住要笑出来。

他伸出手去，触碰了月下那个年轻人的脸，在绿眼睛里的惊异还未褪去前，凑过去拥抱了他。

你还什么都不知道，迪卢木多想，不知道我的身份，不知道我们未来的命运，不知道我对你的爱与恨，也不知道你将怎样离开。不过最重要的，你对世上欢乐一无所知。

梦境的下一刻，他抱起白袍的祭司倒在床上，那张他独自度过在神殿的最初几夜的，客房里小小的床。

年轻的主祭似乎并不清楚他打算做什么，但却知道拥抱自己的人是谁。他毫无防备地任自己被压在身下，好奇地打量着那张理应陌生的脸，仿佛对他们的亲密并不惊讶，甚至揉了揉他的头，接着用一只手环过迪卢木多的肩，轻易地接受了青年凑近的吻。

他们的第一次，复仇的王子在祭台上亲手刻下的惊讶、痛苦与失望，被此刻耳边美好的喘息一声声抹去。手无助地抓皱床单却抚平了记忆，绿色眸子的泪光这次只属于情欲。他看见那张薄唇翕动，却听不见他呼唤他的声音，于是他亲吻他，探进顺从地为他开启的唇，引诱着青涩的舌尖好奇地回应。

我教给你，梦中的青年想，我教给你一千次。

尴尬，在光线暧昧的卧室悄悄蔓延。

被欲火烧醒是种糟糕的体验，特别是当你身边躺了你信誓旦旦地承诺过不会碰的人的时候。

迪卢木多放轻动作转过头，意外地发现房间里的另一个人也并未睡去，而是若有所思地盯着床顶的帷幔。

迪卢木多认得那个表情。他想，又来了。

从迪卢木多人生中的某一刻起，那个表情就时常出现在芬恩脸上，逐渐频繁到让人厌恶。那显然是因为看见迪卢木多而使他开始考虑起什么，可那些事情他又从未向迪卢木多吐露。有时芬恩抬起手想揉一把那头卷毛，转念又作罢，落在了年轻战士的肩上。迪卢木多只听他语气模糊地念了一句“又长高了”，便匆匆离开。

彼时迪卢木多开始注意起自己的形象，特别是在他养父面前，同时也更多地注意起芬恩对他的态度，于是对这些事开始敏感起来。其表现是在芬恩看来变得更加沉默寡言了。

而芬恩则担心他的男孩长大以后的日子。他看得见他的光芒，可作为敌国的俘虏，他以后又将身处何地呢。这种担心不方便对养子表露出来，于是只能化作一句“长高了”。在成为主祭之前，他一个屁事不懂的小孩，是绝无法想象哪怕手握权力，在各方利益的牵制中做下一个决定是能有多难的事。他看着他，像看着一个难以解决的麻烦或亟待纠正的错误，让当时的迪卢木多隐约感到有些委屈。

你的心，他想，难道不能有半刻只属于我么。他于是伸出手去，撘住了被子下的另一只手。

芬恩没有抽离思绪，他的第一反应是下意识地伸手去扯了扯被子，接着才发现身边早不是当初需要他照顾的男孩了，他的手提着被子的边缘，一时尴尬地悬在隐约露出睡衣领口的胸肌上方，最后轻轻放开了。

“你在想什么？”

芬恩下意识地想说，“我在想还有什么能为您效劳的”，一如既往。毕竟和迪卢木多在一起的时候，他几乎无时无刻不在愁这件事。

现在，老实说，他不敢了，他有些担心自己晚节不保。

“你一直在想怎么安排我，却从来没问过我想要什么，对吗？”

芬恩被他思路的急转搞得又是一愣，诧异地转头看向枕边人。

如今的局面不可说不是他所希望的。对于迪卢木多来说，他的家乡实在是比王城理想得多的去处。他一心认为这是最好的结局，却从未真正试图了解过这位落难王子的想法。芬恩在此刻突然怀疑起来，迪卢木多所做的这一切，有多少是为了顺应自己的期望？他顿时患得患失起来，愧疚之心再次油然而生，却不料迪卢木多又是一个急转。

他问，“其实我也从未想起过……您想要什么呢？”

良久的沉默。

芬恩挽回思路。他反复思考，他脑子一抽，他抱着突然燃起的一线希望，严肃地道，“我想抱姑娘。”

“不，你不想。”

“我还没有抱过姑娘。”

“姑娘没有我好。”

“噢，你又是怎么知道的？”

迪卢木多捏着那只手腕摩挲两下，拉过来在掌心里亲了一口，“你自己赶我走的，不记得了？”

边境三年，足够经历许多事情了。

迪卢木多又想起了自己的梦境，开心地安抚他，“你不知道的，我都可以告诉你。”

祭司温柔地笑，“你还是觉得我不会揍你？”

国王温柔拉过那只手，亲了一下，放到自己脖子上，“别，手会疼。用掐的吧。”

芬恩人生第一次感到自己的手被一截脖子非礼了，甚至一时没想起收回它。

迪卢木多用自己的手指轻轻梭巡过手背，觉得新奇。这样的动作一点都没让他感到威胁，尽管芬恩多次声称要给他教训。这双手有生杀予夺的力量，在他面前却像布丁一样毫无威慑力。

“你还记得在陵园的那一次吗？”他问，“我一直以为你是不动手的。”

“我倒是希望你能忘了。”

人生若有几次悔不当初，那毫无疑问就是麦克库尔的教育生涯里值得纪念的一次。

神殿的后面是一大片园林，被树木分割开来。在远离建筑的一小片山丘上，浓密的树丛掩着一个小园子，石头垒起的墓穴葬着历代神殿的主人。

天下着雨，迪卢木多早已忘了他为何要去那里，他的记忆总是从依稀看见走廊立柱后露出的主祭的衣袍开始。在他发现自己并不知道那是不是一个故意避开人的站位之前，他已经开口喊了对方的名字。

“哎呀，被你发现了。”廊下的祭司探出头，愉快地招呼了他，如瀑的金发暴露在檐外，沾了一层细雨。

迪卢木多难得见他出现在这里，见他并没有阻拦的意思，便好奇地走过去想看看他在干什么。

于是就见到了芬恩执着剑，聊天般随意地架着另一个人。

那个瞬间，少年脑中风起云涌的念头里最先跳出的是，“做这种事难道不需要避开我吗？”

被剑架着脖子的是一名体格壮实的男性，他颇有同感地接了话，“我也觉得当着你养子的面干这种事不太方便。”

芬恩翻了个白眼，手臂纹丝不动，“我是要做掉你，不是要和你做。”

“你平时也当他的面开这种玩笑吗？”

“他总有一天要长大的。长大了听懂也无所谓，没长大听不懂也没关系。”

来人总算将目光从迪卢木多身上收回来，重新望向执剑的人，“好啦，当着别人的面就不叫私下处决啦。”

“以我的身份来看，其实做什么都不算私下。”

“我应你的邀前来，却没有从神殿走出去，你猜我的人会放过你吗？”

“我下了审判，国王做了处决，军队没有了首领，谁还会为你违抗王命和神命？”

“我猜，罪名你们也已经想好了，‘谋反’，对吗？”

“你让这个罪名变得太方便啦。”

男人不屑地笑。

于是刹那间，迪卢木多眼前便是一道剑光。

他脑海里空了片刻，没料到芬恩真的当着他的面杀人，却发现剑回到了来人身上的剑鞘里，呛啷一声。

他下意识地去看另一个男人，发现对方脸上是和自己差不多的表情。

“我要你用我恩赐给你的剩余的生命想想，”芬恩将手从剑柄上收回来，“我为什么不这么做。”

“哦，那点事不需要花那么久。你需要我制衡……”

“心里想和做了是两回事。我不会因为想法而审判你。”芬恩打断他，“你没有罪。”

来人不置可否，怀疑地反问，“如果国王有罪，你也会审判他吗？”

“你知道我的出身吗？”

男人一愣，随后不屑地一笑，懒得回答。

“我也不知道。”芬恩笑了笑，“我只是个被主祭捡来的孩子，说不定父母是哪里的土匪呢？我的老师收养我，只求过我替他做一件事，其他的，哪怕神殿覆灭，都与我无关。”他愉快地总结，“你猜那是’效忠王室’吗？”

彼时迪卢木多没有来得及关心带剑前来神殿的男人的反应，也没有理清主祭的原则、军队首领的性命、和国王的意图之间的关系。他反复思索这番大道理，终于把自己从突然发现主祭根本不在意神殿的死活的恐慌中拉了回来。这件事导致他脑海中神殿为捍卫真理将自身安危置之度外的形象又光辉了一些，那一阵看哪个白袍都是一副行将就义的样子。

而当他回过神，谈话已然结束，陌生男人已经走出几步远了。他回头嫌恶地打量白袍的祭司一眼，立场坚定地留下评价，“我还是看不惯你。”

芬恩仍然挂着属于主祭的温和的笑容，是那种迪卢木多的女同学对他说主祭大人好温柔啊时所指的那种笑容，此刻配合轻佻的语调格外违和，“很好，我要是被你看得惯，国王就看不惯我了。”

回忆当时，芬恩此时心中只有四个字，悔不当初。

斡旋于王权与军权之间，他得意忘形，他乱立人设，他于是把家里那位祖宗也骗进坑里了。

“如果知道你现在的身份，”他悔恨道，“我绝对不会以这种方式教你。什么正直啊、不屈啊、诚实啊，通通错了。我应该把你退回到康马克身边去，让你照着那位有样学样，把权衡利弊和审时度势学齐全了。”

“我喜欢你那时候的样子。”

“那是不对的，那是不负责任的行为，我根本没管出了差错会有什么后果。”

“我喜欢。”

“……”

“可即便如此，国王还是放你走了不是吗。”

“因为有你了啊。”

“他难道真的那么轻易地相信我的效忠？”

“因为你的祭司是我。”

“他对你就放心了？”

“对你的人民来说，我的国家打败了他们，扣留了他们的王子。他们之所以容忍我站在这里，是因为康马克的要求，我当然应该让他放心。”

“难道不是因为我吗？”

“你不是神殿的孤儿，你是国王了。”

“那又怎么了？”

“一个人拥有的越多，别人能给他的就越少。”芬恩尝试良久，努力将意思表达得委婉些，“我们，我和康马克，都知道世事无常。”

迪卢木多了然地抓住重点，“所以你从来没有相信过我。”

芬恩梗住。

“你从来都替我擅自决定，从来没有问过我的想法，因为你从来没有真正信任过我。”

芬恩想指责他无理取闹，想证明自己并非如此，可最后，他哑口无言。

“你也从没问过我要什么。”迪卢木多轻轻地说。

芬恩想，对啊，为什么呢。他自问对养子只差有求必应，为何现在仍然无可反驳。结果他想起来了，自从他有了隐约的猜测起，他主动回避了那个答案，他知道自己给不了。

迪卢木多却放过了他，转了话题，“我梦到了一个人，突然发现他和我曾经想象的样子不一样，竟然很可爱。”

“哦，春梦啊，以你的年纪是不是晚了些。”

“是啊，太晚了。他以前是很好的。”

“……”

“后来变成了非常无聊的男人，”迪卢木多再次握住那只手，用拇指细细描绘指关节间的起伏，“像个老头子。”

芬恩再次把手抽回来，想了想，没有把人踹下去。

迪卢木多顺着手臂找到那只手，重新抓过去，十指交错扣住。

“在我的梦里，”他说，“他不是这样的。”他轻轻吻在那只手的食指上，“他是最无畏的人，”接着是中指，“他从未循规蹈矩过，”无名指，“他荒唐到不问利弊，只问对错，”小指，“他是我一直、一直都……”

“闭嘴。”

“爱着的人。”

房间再度陷入沉默，时间在黑暗中显得格外漫长，而另一个人始终没有回应。

年轻的国王轻声叹息，“你要逃到什么时候啊。”

“……”

“你不会打算现在开始装睡吧？”

“你想要什么。”

“嗯？”

“我问了，”祭司端庄的声音一如既往地平淡如水，“你想要什么。”

迪卢木多花了一小会儿才抓住他的意思，强忍着没让自己笑出声，“对了，我忘了你不会调情。”

芬恩捋了一把头发，猛地翻身过去，一手撑在在大放厥词的人脑袋边上，语气温柔，“我允许你说来听听。”

国王行动敏捷地封住自投罗网者的退路，不动声色地圈上他的腰，虔诚地陈述，“我要忏悔。”

“嗯。”

“我要忏悔，他明明是祭司，我却想听他在床上喊我的名字。”

“还有呢？”

“我想他在身穿祭袍接受众人致礼时，身上留着我的痕迹，很多，我的痕迹。”

“嗯，还有呢？”

“我还想在床上操到他哭，然后用最低劣的话语羞辱他。”

“还有呢？”

年轻的国王饶有兴致地打量男人纹丝不动的笑容，默默感叹来自神殿的专业素养，“我要他做所有人的圣人……只做我的婊子。”

“呵。”祭司终于被气得笑了出来。

迪卢木多对自己有恃无恐的程度感到诧异。在过去相当一段日子里，这个人的一丝皱眉都值得他自责良久，而现在，他却只想着怎么把人欺负够了才好。当初神殿上下——包括主祭本人，都庆幸他没有“受到某些人的负面影响”，甚至连康马克都对芬恩培养出的孩子气质与他大相径庭这件事颇为感动。可迪卢木多自己知道，这种对信仰之事一意孤行的嚣张，在气质温和的神殿里实在没有第二个人教得了他。

“现在你知道我在想什么了。”他噙着笑，眼神闪闪发光，“你打算惩罚我吗？”

“我考虑了下，陛下。”芬恩略作沉思，一本正经地提议，“为了我以后抱姑娘积累经验，不如你做我的婊子怎么样？”

迪卢木多眯起眼，一把将人拉下，按着脑袋一个词一个词地贴着耳边说，“我，难道不，已经，是了？你打算什么时候发现我硬到现在？”


	4. Chapter 4

04

芬恩每年这时候都要去主持祭典的，今年是迪卢木多第一次乖乖站在台下。他和其他今年满十四岁的少年们一起仰着头，祭台正中的白色身影小得让人很不习惯。

他努力在脑子里勾画早晨祭司穿那件祭典礼服的样子，一群人念念叨叨地围着他打理每一道滚边和褶皱，早晨他好奇地观摩了许久，差一点就迟到了。

当他终于回神时，人群已经开始挪动起来，他发现自己一字都不记得主祭说了什么。

最近他们开始有了回家作业。

就像神殿人要习武一样，军队同样要学文学、哲学和神学。迪卢木多占用了连接他们房间的会客室的一角，把书和纸卷都堆在那里。

他自己的房间里没有足够大的桌子是一个原因，会客室的光线更好是另外一个原因，这两个原因很重要，因为这样第三个原因就有了掩护。

芬恩回来得晚，进屋时看见迪卢木多时还惊讶了那么一下，“什么作业能把你拖得这么晚？”

迪卢木多顿时懊悔起来，认为芬恩在暗指高估了自己的智商，于是解释说放学后和同学出去了，回来得晚，才刚把作业拿出来。

芬恩好奇地靠过来，拿起一张纸卷来看。

纸卷上只有题目，还没有写上答案。迪卢木多凑到他边上去，听见他终于想起查作业时的例行问题：“有什么不会的吗？”

迪卢木多沉默片刻，从桌上的纸垛里抽出一张纸卷，“刚开始的神学课，要写祭典。”他展开纸张，它干净得像祭台的地面，他和芬恩一起盯了一会儿，终于鼓起勇气问，“祭典时你说了什么来着？”

“……”，芬恩沉默地看着空白的纸面。

迪卢木多忍不住偷偷去看他，试图在表情里找失望和愤怒，但祭司的表情很平静。

他放下纸，抱着手臂对着空气想了一会儿，最后叹了口气。

“我忘记了。”他对迪卢木多说。想了想，似乎愿意承认这是自己的问题，于是说，“但我可以帮你重新编造一份。”说完他拿走纸卷，告诉迪卢木多，“先写别的吧。”一副打算负责到底的样子。

不知是谁告诉厨房，迪卢木多这个年纪的孩子要晚睡写作业了，总之他开始在入夜后收到厨房送来的点心。

新烤的苹果派，放在垫着餐布的篮子里送到门口，一打开，满屋子的黄油和水果香气。

芬恩在书房里面，书房门是不关的，可迪卢木多只能看到书桌的一只脚。他盯了它一会儿，几乎打算起身，可还是坐了回去，不再看那只篮子，把盖子合上了，祈祷它凉得慢一些。

“那是什么？”

迪卢木多全神贯注地完成着作业，才发现流逝得如此之快。他抬起头，发现书房的蜡烛已经熄了，走出来的主祭好奇地打量占据桌子一角的巨大篮子。

“啊，我忘了。”迪卢木多打开篮子。他看看几乎已经写完的作业，又愁苦地盯了一会儿篮子里苹果派，抬头看芬恩。

主祭相当自觉地理解为小朋友一个人吃不完，于是端出两只盘子，甚至找了一壶茶来。

沉默对于迪卢木多来说不是问题，起码今天不是，就今晚而言他想要的都已经有了。

咫尺之外芬恩支着头，长发在耳后别起，一言不发地盯着盘子，机械地往嘴里送苹果和酥皮，仪态是一副很不主祭的样子。

迪卢木多观察了一会儿他散漫的进食动作，突然想到，“我同学看完祭礼后，都特别喜欢你。”

芬恩茫然地抬头，脸上一片有关小孩子们喜不喜欢他关他什么事的迷惑。

“是吗。那他们喜欢国王吗？”祭典应该也是小孩们第一次能见到国王的场合。

“男生们很喜欢。”

“那你也很喜欢国王了？”

“我也很喜……”迪卢木多静静地沉默了一会儿，“国王看起来人不错。”

“嗯。”

迪卢木多不知道那个嗯意味着什么。他看看他，看看盘子，等了一会儿，芬恩没有再开口。

他于是说：“但是女孩子们都喜欢你，你简直风靡了，她们一有空就讨论你。”

“嗯，说了什么？”

“……”

直到这时迪卢木多才突然清醒过来，发现了话题走向的问题。

女生们不拿他当外人是一回事，但说到底，他们讨论的东西没边没界，没有人想捅到正主那里去。

可另一方面，迪卢木多却非常想无辜地、像分享一个笑话一样，把那些话讲给芬恩听。主祭当然不会找小孩子的麻烦，可他却疯狂地想看芬恩对那些臆想的反应。

但芬恩不再是一脸百无聊赖的样子了。他发现男孩突然失声，从中默默猜出些端倪，现在正一本正经地注视着他，静静等候着他的回答，仿佛真的关心学校里的小屁孩们讲了他什么。

于是迪卢木多发挥失常了。

他拨开那些深闺禁脔与后宫白莲的设定，从少儿不宜中硬是提取出一条既健康向上又符合神职人员光辉慈爱的形象的话语，“说你适合生个孩子。”

芬恩纹丝不动地看着他。

迪卢木多在目光下逐渐僵硬。

良久，芬恩端起茶喝了一口，放下说：“主祭终身都是不能有子嗣的。”

迪卢木多：“哦。”

芬恩：“嗯。”

迪卢木多：“对，她们或许是不知道这个。”

芬恩：“或许。”

第二天，辗转反侧了一夜的迪卢木多在墙角捕捉到聊天的两个女生，开玩笑似地挑拣了一些昨晚的对话说了，八卦聊完才像随意提起般问：“不过你觉得他生气了吗？他不会觉得我冒犯他了吧？”

“不是。”其中一个很快回答道，仿佛在做一道早就熟练了的题，“男性尊严被冒犯不应该是这样的反应。他会首先反驳你男人怎么能生孩子，那是女人的事。所以他根本没觉得自己是男人，当然我也不是说他觉得自己是女人，因为主祭不需要性别，他甚至不需要实体，他归根结底是我们的想象的载体，我们觉得他是女人，他就可以是女人。等等，我的作文题目有了，你不许抢！”

迪卢木多咀嚼着这番话，觉得这些人都应该去做哲学家。他终于放下心来，容许它开始为另一件事感到快乐起来。

他使了一些微不足道的心眼，借助命运，也几乎用尽了所有勇气，终于将人骗到他的面前来。通过一点点事，小小的借口，他们终于可以在深夜时分凑在一起，度过短短地一段无所事事的时光。昨天是，今天也是，他愿意的话，也许以后也可以是。

那个人什么都不用做，只要在触手可及的距离安静地存在着，他的心就像跳动的流水一样快乐。

与此同时，国王被突然杀来的主祭一把按到了墙上，“康马克，康马克，看着我，我需要你告诉我一件事。”

国王很冷静。

他看了一眼门口的守卫，扫了一眼主祭的装备，随即示意关门。

在只剩他们两人的房间里，他镇定地试图掌控局面，“如果你是想谈关于你身……”

芬恩：“我娘吗？”

“……”

“……”

国王握紧拳头，压下殴打神职人员的念头。

迪卢木多在学校心神不定地待了一天，回家后躁动不安地等到了半夜，最后一片平静地在床上躺下，睁眼看着天亮。

芬恩没有回来。

不仅如此，也没有人来告诉他为什么不回来，发生了什么事，和现在在哪里。

他第二天也没有出现，之后几天也是。没有主祭的神殿照常运作着，从神官到侍从，没有人显出猜测或不安的神色。

迪卢木多知道，只要他找到神官长、或其他任何神官询问，便知道到底发生了什么。

可他没有这么做，他不想听他们回答前一定会说的那一句“他没有告诉你吗”。

他只能拐弯抹角地找守夜人聊天，终于知道主祭昨晚回来过，匆匆交代了安排就走了，说要离开几天。

所以昨天他醒着的时候，芬恩甚至还回来过，神殿至今的一切如常也必定是他做好了安排，只是那么多人那么多事，唯独没有想起要告诉他一声。

他一边想着自己是不是应该生气，但又觉得这俨然是芬恩才做得出的事，一边自以为是地上心一边自以为是地忽视，典型得让人发笑。

原谅他吧，迪卢木多想，他那么忙，也许只是一时没有顾到自己，后来想起了也懒得专门派人回来传信罢了。

芬恩感到很开心。

他戏弄了国王，并为此付出了代价，可他还是开心，或许仅仅因为现在他知道，那件事还在国王心里，还会让他害怕。

他一件一件地回忆要处理的事，为它们的井井有条再次感到满意。

接着他想起最后一件，“完了。”

有那么一瞬间芬恩是慌的。他甚至慌乱中开始计划趁着夜色偷偷回去，赶在天亮前回来。

但他冷静了下来，或者说死猪不怕开水烫了下来。

他想，虽然不告而别是我的错，但迪卢木多一向不跟我生气的，这次也不至于，他说不定还偷偷开心呢——这个年纪的孩子，不是最希望没有人在家管他们吗？

他细思感到有理，并以此反复自我安慰。毕竟长到现在这个年纪，迪卢木多的生活已经不再需要他参与了。

所以他一定没有生气，主祭充满自信地想。

“我没有生气。”迪卢木多微笑着说。

这是芬恩在回家后努力了两天终于成功鼓起勇气，试图尴尬解释然而只说了一句后，来自他家祖宗的无情回复。

迪卢木多有意无意地在躲他。他一如往常地上学放学，一如往常地对他问好，绝口不提主祭离家出走了几天的事，但作业不再在大客厅里做了。

鉴于他们早就因为各自的作息不再一起吃早晚餐了，这就意味着大部分的情况下，芬恩其实根本见不到他养子。

另一方面，这也意味着芬恩之前之所以能时不时地在视野里看见迪卢木多，是因为迪卢木多在主动这么做。

这是祭司第一次意识到这件事。

然后，像很久很久以前一样，他敲开了许久未踏进的隔壁房间的门。

听见迪卢木多说“没有生气”的那一刻，芬恩有一瞬间不太地道地想点点头说哦那就好，然后把事情就此掀过。

然而他并没有。因为他对自己的设定是一位关爱理解宽容的人生导师。关爱理解宽容的人生导师不会对一颗受伤的心灵视而不见。

他说，“我宁愿你冲我发火，也好过用这种话搪塞我，好像我作为监护人已经无药可救了一样。”

迪卢木多的神色明显地松动了。

芬恩从善如流地趁热打铁，以最正直、最诚恳的表情对坐在床上的少年说，“是我的错，我向你保证不会有下次了，好吗？”

迪卢木多显然不信。但他觉得有这个承诺已经不错了，起码芬恩还承认不辞而别是个错误。他几乎习惯性地要像往常一样笑着说好，但在那一刻却犹豫了。

也许是长大的孩子不再像以前一样易于满足了，也可能是他终于不想再一个人承受这些秘密了。

他说，“但你觉得不管你做了什么，我都会原谅你，对吗？”

迪卢木多自己知道这是事实，也不是谁的错。这不是真心实意的抱怨，他甚至是想要芬恩承认的。也许只有说出来，芬恩才能意识到他在他那里是怎样特殊的存在。

“不。”可祭司悠悠地否认，“我觉得不管我去哪里，离开多久，你都会开心地过你的生活，并不为此介意。”

迪卢木多准备好要弯起的嘴角，就这样被诧异和委屈抹消了。

“毕竟我在或不在，对你都没什么影响，对吧？”

迪卢木多望着他，一时不知道要说什么。

只要点头，这件事就过去了。

只需要点头，说，对。

可我已经这么小心翼翼、这么懂事了，迪卢木多想，为什么你还要逼我承认你不重要呢。

有时候他甚至想过，以这个人的敏锐和不动声色，他是真的无所察觉，还是在故意惩罚他敢有那样的念头？

可你拥有整个世界，迪卢木多想，而我只拥有一点点，即使如此，只要你开口，我也愿意全都给你。可只有这些微不足道的、什么也不是的念想，我小心翼翼守着不敢让任何人看见，即使这样，你也不愿把它们留给我吗？

迪卢木多从床上下来，走到门边扶着把手，盯着地上的床脚，“你出去吧，我得睡觉了。”

芬恩走到他面前来，压低的声音放得很轻柔，“我还做了别的让你生气的事？”

迪卢木多摇头，“没有。”

“有。”祭司居高临下地看着他，“但你不会告诉我的，是吗？”

迪卢木多感到无力极了，他正在失去继续在这个人的目光下掩饰一切的勇气。他勉力摇头否认，希望他快些从眼前离开。

但芬恩第一次不打算放过他，“我从来都只以最真诚的心对待你，伤害你是世界上我最害怕的事，面对国王我都不曾如此谦卑。”他扶在门框上，以更低沉、更柔软的语气开口，“但即便如此，我也不配拥有你的坦诚，对吗？”

迪卢木多死死地盯着前方，既不敢直视他，也不敢开口。过了一会儿，挤出一句，“对不起。”

“不，不是想让你道歉……”芬恩叹了一口气，像是被自己吓到，“我不应该那样说的，对不起。去睡觉吧，做个好梦。”

他走出去，打算把门带上，发现迪卢木多跟了出来。

迪卢木多也不知道自己跟出去要做什么，他站在那里，和芬恩大眼瞪小眼。

芬恩带着询问的神色耐心很好地等着，好像迪卢木多不说话他能一直等下去。

于是迪卢木多只能开口，“同学让我去他家住几天。”

芬恩愣了愣，“去吧。”

迪卢木多等着，而房间里的大人没有再开口，于是他尴尬转身，在对方的注视下自顾自道了晚安，关上门，爬到床上，用力把自己摔进枕头里。


	5. Chapter 5

所有的人都挤在楼梯上。

迪卢木多午休回来得晚，差点迟到，和朋友一路跑过来，才发现通往三楼的楼梯形成了交通堵塞。一个接一个的脑袋探出栏杆外，齐刷刷朝着庭院的方向。迪卢木多看了看教室的方向，看了看人群，踮起脚尖越过重重脑袋往外张望。

他不想赶去上课是有原因的，因为他作业没有带。就不该交给芬恩的，他想。自从那人一口答应给他代写神学课作业后，他就完全放心地去干别的事了，直到临期才发现作业完全杳无音信，枪手不仅不告而别，回来还和他闹翻了。

虽然由于心情太差，迪卢木多在外头待了几天都没想起这茬，等发现下午要交时他连午饭都已经吃完了。但归根结底，这件事果然还是要怪芬恩靠不住。七天前迪卢木多从不会这么想，七天后他只想骂自己太傻太天真，轻信了一个不回家的男人。

可那是他唯一一次“作弊”。虽然完全可以自己写，但出于某些不可告人的目的他还是故意偷懒了。结果只这一次就翻船，果然人在做天在看——等等，芬恩会不会以为自己只是把他当一个普通枪手所以生气了？

芬恩没有，芬恩在庭院里和迪卢木多的神学课老师聊得正欢。对方慷慨陈词后发现他们在这里站得太久了——上不上课的倒是无所谓，但主祭过来必有要事，他怕耽搁。于是他问，“您过来有什么事要办吗？”

“哦，是迪卢木多，”芬恩掏出纸卷，“他好像忘记带作业了。”

“这，差人带来就行了嘛。”老师莫名其妙，但仍然伸手去接。

芬恩：“嗯，我不放心。”

老师伸出第二只手，把纸卷捧了过来。

主祭离开后，拥在楼梯上的学生们看着老师朝这里走来，才作鸟兽散往楼上跑。迪卢木多心情极其糟糕地缀在后面，突然宁愿被老师留堂也不想要这份作业了。

他拖着步子上楼，混进乖乖坐好的学生们中间。果然上课时老师直接并没有向他收取作业。他烦闷地坐了一整节课，第一次一个字都没听进去，直到“成年礼”三个字传进他耳朵。

迪卢木多抬头，仔细听了活动始末，感受到了一丝命运的恶意。

什么叫人生何处不相逢。

什么叫当你努力，全世界都会来帮倒忙。

大门拉开，光线如有实质般倾泻下来，将学生们包裹进短暂的白色的失明里。

迪卢木多走在鱼贯而入的人群中，发现尽管住了这些年，自己依然称不上了解神殿，比如他从不知道这样一条漆黑狭长的走廊尽头就是传说中的光明殿堂。

大厅在他们进入前只站了主祭一个人，他正在低头一页页地翻一本册子，没有理会正在被老师领到座位的学生们。

迪卢木多坐下后就直直地盯着他。这一点也不突兀，因为光秃秃的礼堂除了满屋子交错的光线外几乎没有任何装饰，所以大部分人在观赏完天花板后就开始观赏主祭。

此时人群入座完毕，芬恩合上书，终于抬起头，说，“欢迎。”

那是一种安定、悦耳、又充满力量的声音，娓娓道来一些芬恩可能是刚编的故事。他一定是临时翻出哪本书来找的谈资，迪卢木多腹诽，像祭典时那样。而此时穹顶下的人蓦地看了过来，撞上迪卢木多的视线后就移开了。迪卢木多摸了摸脸，发现来不及收回的笑容还挂在嘴边。

他想芬恩大概猜到了他在想什么，不过他不介意。了解一个人不是罪过，了解一个人是权力。这个巨大而空旷的房间里只有他和芬恩两个人知道主祭的演讲是怎么来的，就好像尽管芬恩此刻看起来像在对所有人说话，但交谈着的只有他们二人。

迪卢木多再一次没有听到演讲内容。他一直走神到芬恩讲话结束，大厅突然安静下来。

芬恩不知在想什么，换了个语气，“我知道刚才说的这些，不出三天你们就会开始忘了。”

底下泛起一阵笑声。

“你们成年了，即将走上自己的路，而我们未必会走在同一条路上，我们也许会背道而驰。”

学生们有些莫名其妙起来。

“但是，当有一天你发现，那条路将你引入了困境，记得我还在这里。神殿会庇护任何需要帮助的人，在这点上我们一视同仁。我不一定会认同你们的路，但你一定不是孤立无援。

“所以勇敢地往前，以及，祈祷吧，”对着一屋子仍然懵懂的学生，主祭大人潇洒地开出空头承诺，“如果神明没有回应，还有我。”

迪卢木多没有忍住翻了一个白眼。骗子，他想，明明只会编鬼话和逃避问题。

台下老师一边跟着无知群众鼓掌，一边疯狂对台上使眼色，终于引起了芬恩的注意。他抬了抬手，让仪式如期进入下一阶段。

学生们一个个走上前去，主祭从银托盘里取下鸢尾别到他们领口，以示在神的见证下贵族幼崽们正式迈入血雨腥风的成年人世界，神祝他们好运。

迪卢木多听见他一个个叫出面前学生的名字，把他们搞得受宠若惊。他们挺着胸膛接受授花，一边紧张兮兮地和主祭聊天，然后骄傲地走下长长的过道，一路快步让披风在身后扬起。

轮到迪卢木多自己了。他走到芬恩面前，看芬恩专心地把鸢尾固定到他衣服上。他等了等，主祭的手已经离开了，交叠着放在身前，以示没有更多的事要做了。于是迪卢木多转身走下台。

“如果能让家长也在场，他们应该会很高兴的，甚至可以由他们把孩子带到你面前来正式介绍。”

“那恰恰不太合适，亲爱的。我更希望他们到我面前来时只代表他们自己，而不是某个家族。”

“那怎么可能呢，哪怕现在他们还能有这种幻觉，未来会很快认清现实的。”

“我知道，但我们可以慢慢来。”

“你到底想做什么？”

“我说了，他们一定会被家族的利益裹挟带走，但我不希望那样，所以我在做一些微小的努力。”

“比如？”“洗脑要趁早，我的朋友，我要赶在他们父母之前先裹挟他们。”

神官长愕然地、长久地、无言地瞪着这个刚发表了洗脑宣言的人类。

“而你，亲爱的，”芬恩没有管她，“要把我们神殿的小孩裹挟回来。”

“迪卢木多？我不知道你们之间是怎么了，具体来说我不知道你做了什么事把他气走了——迪卢木多是个好孩子他不会毫无理由地离家出走——但是你自己搞砸的，请有点责任心自己解决。”

“我已经想好怎么解决了，但我需要在明天晚上之前看到他在我的神殿。”

“他不是我的责任，芬恩。”

“我知道你一直不喜欢我，女士。我从小不停地闯祸、惹麻烦、和神殿对着干，但到头来却是我得到了神杖——它本该是属于你的，如果当时我没有回来。”

“你不需要搬出这套……”

“但仔细想一想，”芬恩往椅背上一靠，“在我和神殿开始对着干之前，你——和所有人一样——从一开始就讨厌看到我。我一直好奇，当时我那么小，到底做了什么讨嫌的事呢？”

茶泡好了，茶壶里冒出的白色蒸汽在两人之间翻卷着升腾起来。

神官长提起它，将深红色的液体倒入白色的杯中，推到芬恩面前来，“他去了哪位同学家里呢？”

台阶这个东西，说容易容易，说难也难，主要看对象。

迪卢木多把手上的台阶又翻捡了一遍，在有限的选择中挑三拣四，想找一个不太丢脸的。大不了直接搬回去，当作无事发生，毕竟每一个愿意回归家庭的小孩都值得一次原谅，哪怕是芬恩也不能抓着不放。迪卢木多走在路上策划着，然后抬头看见了神官长。

女人很友善地对他一笑，“吃过了吗？”

天上掉台阶了，迪卢木多却不太愿意签收，因为寄件人上俨然写着芬恩。可台阶的递送者是这位从小对他很好的女士，迪卢木多很难拒绝。

进食在僵持中持续着。

迪卢木多把握不好对方是否在暗示应该由自己先服软，但对方没有接收到他充满询问的眼神。于是他只能低头一勺一勺往嘴里喂汤，尴尬得胃都快抽筋了。

“如果我告诉你一个秘密，你能够守住它，不告诉任何人吗？”

迪卢木多从盘子中抬起头，放下勺子正襟危坐，用力点头，摆出聚精会神的样子。

“芬恩出生在神殿，从小在神殿长大，但神殿都不喜欢他。”神官长确认似的想了想，“嗯。你猜这是为什么？”

“他看起来也不是很喜欢你们的样子，所以……”

“不，”她笑起来，摇了摇头，“是我们先讨厌他的，甚至在他出生之前。”

“为什么？”

“以前国王麾下有个很厉害的人，后来他被杀了。他们在日暮时攻破了他的住宅，血洗上下，尸体一具具地被搬运出来，一直到破晓前才搬完。”

迪卢木多震惊的叉子停在了空中。

“那天半夜那个女人敲开了神殿的门，非要见主祭。我们看她怀孕，始终没狠下心拒之门外。我们的主祭就更厉害了，他直接把人藏在神殿里，一直到她生下孩子。然后那女人独自离开了，我们再也没有见过她。”

“他们为什么要杀他？”

“嗯？”神官长一怔，似乎她所预见的提问不是这个，“表面上的原因是，那个女人是异教徒，他一意孤行地把她娶回来，会给我们带来不幸。背地里，好东西都在同一个人手里，总有人会眼红。”

“可是，你们为什么讨厌他？”

神官长看着这个孩子，他如此善良、天真、和对世界一无所知，“因为他可能会连累我们其他人，而神殿那时候都还自身难保。——没错，我们并不那么高尚，是时候发现你周围不全是好人了。”

“可你是好人。”

“啊，谢谢，我以前可不是这样。而且你养父以前真的很讨厌——你还不能告诉他神殿为他冒了多大的险。说一句顶三句，翻窗熟练得像贼。我们都指望着等他长大后能摆脱他——反正他自己也不想待在神殿——谁能想到。”

她气鼓鼓地把杯子喝空了。迪卢木多让自己看起来尽可能温顺。

“但事实证明我们都错了，老主祭是对的。他确实没看错人。……所以我们才不想犯第二次错误。这一次，我们尽己所能了。”她直直地看着他，这是迪卢木多第一次这位优雅的女士的眼中看出丰沛的感情，“未来有一天也许你会恨我们，也许你现在就恨着，只是不让我们看出来。”她伸出手，轻轻触碰少年的脸，“但我们所有人都相信，你会成为一个很好的人，或许还要胜过神殿现在的主人。”

迪卢木多垂下眼，没有感动地接话却也不否认，他问，“所以他知道自己的身世吗？”

神官长一愣，叹了一口气缓缓地收回手，又回到了不愿下凡的样子，“起码他从未提起过，就我所知也从未有人告诉过他。但要说他毫无察觉，我是绝不信的。”

迪卢木多点头，盯着桌沿沉默不语。

“不过如果是你去问，”她又说，“他说不定会愿意说的。”

她看着他，眼神一如既往地友好关怀，带着鼓励的意味。迪卢木多看得出她很希望他这么做，但是第一次，真的是迪卢木多自遇见她以来第一次，他隐约觉得那一片关心爱护的姿态，带着那么一点诱导的意思。

所以在她的目光下，迪卢木多点点头，却暗自不打算这么做。

她仿佛满意了，又变得温柔起来，“他已经准备好认错，就等着你回去啦。从小到大我们可谁都没见过他认错，你难道不想去看一看？”

“我知道了，我收拾完东西就回去。”迪卢木多老实答应。

他发现比起芬恩那样毫不掩饰地发脾气的，他更不擅长应付眼前这种看似友善的压力。这是他人生第一次这么觉得。

神官长如愿地赞扬他一如既往地善解人意，没有再逗留就离开了。

迪卢木多是第二天清晨到神殿的。他给自己找了个取换洗衣物的借口，打算芬恩如果不主动开口求和，就立刻转身离开。

但芬恩不在。

门都开着，窗帘也扎起着，几个房间明亮通透，在清晨反射着懒洋洋的光。迪卢木多四处看了一圈，转进书房时认出了桌上那本册子，是芬恩在成年礼前拿着的那本。他翻开来，发现不是他猜测的用来临时抱佛脚的经书，而是他们的名册。怪不得芬恩临场背了那么久。

“替我带回去还给你们老师吧。”

迪卢木多猛地转身，发现芬恩站在书房门口，见他愣着，用眼神点了点那本名册。

迪卢木多下意识地说，“好。”把名册拿在手里。然后他靠在桌子上，手搭着桌沿，看看天，看看地，等待对方开口。

“抱歉我对你发脾气了。”祭司的声音听起来很柔软。

“没事，没关系，那不算什么。”迪卢木多摇着头。

“抱歉我没打招呼就出门了。”

“没关系。”

“还有……抱歉。”

这个回答之后的静默被拉得很长。迪卢木多盯着地面，努力想躲开这一刻，逃到生命中的其他时间里去。但他被困在此刻，被时光牢牢摁在这个答案前，不管多抗拒都不得不接受。

“嗯。”他听见自己说。

“你有一整个未来在前头等你。”过了很久，芬恩说。

迪卢木多抬头看他，配合地给他挽回气氛的努力捧场。

“而我会在你身后，所以别回头。反正我哪也不去，你没有必要回头。”

“那你的未来呢？”迪卢木多问。

“我啊，我会从一个风华正茂的主祭变成一个德高望重的主祭，老得没有人相信我曾经的辉煌。那时候世界因为太过太平，大家都在为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架。而你会带着你的小孩和你的妻子，挑一个不忙的日子到神殿来。小家伙会在神殿到处乱跑，而你们夫妇会和我聊两句近况或是见闻，或者我单方面听你们抱怨。接着我会因为嫌你们碍事而赶人。最后我会礼节性地从窗口目送你们一家三口，随便几口，的背影——一个堪称美好的未来是这样的。如果未来的某一天我能够从这扇窗口目送你和你给自己找的家人一起离开，那么在那一天，也许我确实会在晚祷时真心感谢一下神。”

迪卢木多点着头总结，“我给自己找来家人离开，你会很开心。”

“或者说，你找到一种自己愿意过的生活，无论那是怎样的我都会很开心——但我觉得有个新家会让你更开心一些。”

“我和你不算吗？”

“很遗憾，不算呢。我会和神殿一起走下去，而你要找到和你一起走下去的人，或者事。所以我们不算。”

“那我哪里也不去，一直待在神殿好了。”

“你一定会离开，就像你一定会长大一样。你不是快要进常规军了吗？”芬恩伸手揉了揉快比自己矮不了多少的脑袋，笑得很开心，“不过不管怎样你都是我最喜欢的小孩，毕竟我没有别的小孩可以喜欢。”

“你知道吗？”

“嗯？”

“你也是我最喜欢的主祭，毕竟我没有别的主祭可以喜欢。”

“是吗，我很荣幸。”

“对了，平常的晚祷你都在假装吗？”

“不，每一次我都很真诚地做了。”

“你在感谢谁？”

“我在问候我的上一任。”

迪卢木多张了张嘴，又闭上打算不说话。

“理完东西出来吃早饭吧。”芬恩说。他等了一等，两人之间没有再生出第二句话，于是他转身向餐厅走去。

那是一个阳光非常好的早晨。迪卢木多回到自己的房间，没有关门。床上散落着他外出寄宿的行李，他靠在门所在的那堵墙上，把左手腕咬进嘴里。他的眼泪流下得很安静，但他还是怕不小心漏出声音。他并不感到很难过，一直以来的这件事总算以一种太平而柔和的姿势尘埃落定，这些眼泪像是积蓄在他身体里久了的情绪，这次终于被像清理垃圾一样赶出体外，留下的一颗心终于能重新安宁、平稳地跳动了。

很快他觉得可以控制了，就开始整理床上的东西，偶尔擦去脸上的汗和没有干透的泪痕。最后他跑出去快速洗了脸，确认看起来毫无破绽，也向餐厅走去。


	6. Chapter 6

“你相信世界上存在神明吗？”

年轻的康马克警惕地看着德高望重的老人，识相地点头。

“很好，”握着神杖的主祭说，“因为如果存在神明，我死后会成为他们其中一个。”

“祝您……飞升成功。”

“我要送你一个人，康马克，这个人会帮你做到你想做的事。但我有一个条件，就是你必须要相信他。”

“……是谁？”

“这你不用管。如果你违背这个承诺——就像我说的，我会成为神明——我就让山火和洪水轮流席卷这片土地，再降天雷劈死你。”

“……据我所知，这不是神明应该做的事。”

“降下天罚恰恰是神明应该做的事，而触怒神明，”老人层叠的眼皮微微抬起，“才不是一个君王应该做的事。”他猛地握住康马克的手，康马克一抖，“神殿固然式微……”

“……式微吗？”

“但它绝对不会站到你的对立面。”老人的目光如有实质，像一把利剑直指年轻的君王。

康马克沉默良久，小心翼翼地开口，“那我会站到它的对立面吗？”

主祭久久逼视着他，随后目光柔和起来。“你知道信任和信仰的区别吗？”他问。但没有等康马克开口，主祭就继续说了下去，“信仰是盲目的，你必须主观地选择你希望相信的东西。现在，逻辑上我没有理由相信你——这点我们都必须承认。但我相信你，和相信神殿一样坚定不移。”

“你会是个优秀的统治者，”老人拍了拍康马克的手，“而我们会帮助你做到这一点。所以不要怀疑，像相信我一样相信他。”

从老人死活不肯透露此人是谁时康马克就做好了心里准备。

后来主祭突然病重，晚来一步的康马克迎头撞上了手握神杖的少年，一眼就认出了那张脸。

仿佛十七八道落雷劈中了神色悲肃的君主，道道直击灵魂。

你不如现在就劈死我吧，对着床上阖目的老人，至高王在心里默念。

“你知道信任和信仰的区别吗？”

芬恩被叫到莲池来时是忐忑的。莲池在陵园里，周围石棺里躺着的历代执掌神殿的先贤。无论是否信奉神明，在此都要多怀三分敬畏。

老主祭没有等他回答，自顾自说了下去，“信仰是盲目的，它要求你主观地选择你希望相信的东西。现在，逻辑上我没有理由相信你——这点我们都必须承认——但你拥有我的信仰，就像我对整个神殿的一样坚定不移。”

芬恩：“为什么？”

他老师翻了个白眼，“还为什么？因为我相信仅凭信仰就可以改变命运的走向，这是一个神职人员的基本素质，如果没有信仰，我就只不过是一个普普通通的天下最有智慧的人而已。”

“你到底想说什么？”

“做祭司要有信仰。”

“我不做祭司。”

“做祭司，重要的不是去否定邪恶，而是要引导人们看到善良的存在。”

“它要是不存在呢？”芬恩皱着眉问。

“这里就需要一些信仰的加持。”

“需要自欺欺人。”

“没错，就是自欺欺人，但这就是我的信仰，”他老师的神杖点在他的胸口，“我选择相信的事，就是不管多邪恶的人，只要我想找，都能找到一点善良在那里，我要做的就是引导人们看到它。”

“祝你成功。”

主祭终于不耐烦了，一抡神杖扛回肩上，老脸凑过来，“小孩看着聪明怎么讲不通道理呢？”

“是你一旦无法说服我就搬出信仰这种鬼话吧。”

“行吧那只能这样了，”主祭以一个十分正义的姿势用神杖直指叛逆小孩的鼻尖，“你听好，不许做坏事，不然我飞升后一道雷劈死你。”

芬恩端详了一会儿神杖顶端那颗硕大的宝石里自己的倒影，干巴巴地开口，“你是怕我报仇吗？”

陵园里突然起了风。

老主祭保持一个正义地指着他的姿势，半晌，收回手，“芬恩啊……”

“我会离开神殿，不会拖累你们。”

老人垂下头，难过地摇了摇，“不行，你不能这么做。”

“为什么？”

“因为现在的和平，是很多很多人的心血换来的，是建立在很脆弱很脆弱的平衡上的和平。因为当年杀你父亲的人，现在保卫着这个国家。”

“我来保卫就行了。”

“年轻人，你还有别的事情要做，更重要的事情。”

他老师坐下来，仿佛全身支撑着他的骨头都卸了劲，整个人漏气似的松垮下来，神杖圈在臂弯里。

芬恩从未在这张脸上见过可称疲惫的表情，但夕阳那一刻把那些皱纹勾勒得太深了。

老人仰头看着他，“看在我保住你的性命，看在神殿不顾安危把你平安养大的份上，芬恩，帮帮我吧。”

迪卢木多的册封仪式，主祭本来不需要参加的，但至高王殷勤地邀请他来观礼。

康马克的意思很简单，你儿子自愿向我献上忠诚，我也会给他尊贵的地位，我们谈妥了这一笔交易，你知道一下，别来怨我。

盛装之下，迪卢木多的表情无波无澜。他已经完全没有小时候软乎乎的样子了，高大挺拔的身姿配着一张极其英俊的脸，沿着长厅赏心悦目地走上来。所有人都看着至高王从王座起身走向他，而他单膝跪下。

芬恩看着迪卢木多的膝盖接近铺着地毯的地面时，发现一切变得极其缓慢，直到它无声地扣在地毯上。

那一刻芬恩意识到了两件事。

一是，尽管在这个大厅里站着的人里，有杀了这个年轻骑士的父亲的，有隐瞒了他的身份的，但迪卢木多此刻最憎恨的，应该是眼看着他向康马克跪下而一言不发的自己。

二是，无论老主祭是否有这样的意图，但他扔过来的主祭之位，尽管讨厌，也仍然是境内唯一一个不需要向至高王下跪的位置。

我没有把他照顾好，像我的老师把我照顾好那样，芬恩突然想。

芬恩了解迪卢木多，他绝不是那种会认命地、心平气和地接受这种屈辱的人。他同样了解康马克，他也不是那种会心无芥蒂地把仇家的儿子放在身边的人。

祭司费了很大的劲，阻止自己以一种丧失理智的姿态冲到迪卢木多新封的府邸去质问他到底和至高王做了什么见不得人的肮脏交易。

所以他现在气愤地坐在陵园莲池边一块磨平的石板上。

就是那个他和老师吵翻的陵园，那个莲池，那个他们捅破窗户纸又撕破脸，其中那个成年人毫不客气地用救命之恩要挟那个未成年人的地方。

石板下面已经不再是空的了，芬恩敲敲它，“不得不承认，你可真是比我厉害太多了，一句话就可以让人卖一辈子的命。我做不到，而你信手拈来。是不是我们这一行的，必须要有信仰，但不一定要有良心？”

石板没有回应他。

“我要换一个兑现诺言的方式了。”风把一些树叶吹落到芬恩手边，他拨了拨它们，“我的公主被困在城堡里，我得去救她。”

叶子们小小的，被拨弄着拼成花朵图案，“顺便一提，我打算从城堡里出来了。”

花朵们存在了没多久，就被全部扫进了莲池里，荡开许多涟漪。

“所以保佑我，最后再拿下两个人吧。”

夕阳下，神官长从远处疾驰而来，鞋底把地面敲得啪啪响，“芬恩你疯了你坐在你老师棺材上干什么？”

康马克第二十一次觉得该来的终于来了。

前二十次他的预感都未应验，甚至还被芬恩反调戏过一次。但在今天，康马克的把握接近九成，因为今天芬恩是这么开口的：“你知道信任和信仰的区别吗？”

康马克：“我知道。信仰是盲目的，它要求你主观地选择你希望相信的东西。现在，逻辑上你没有理由相信我——这点我们都必须承认。”

“但……”

康马克：“但你相信我，和相信神殿一样坚定不移。”

“……”

康马克：“想忽悠我什么直说吧。”

“……”

康马克：“说起来你可能不信但你刚刚正好重演了我们这段孽缘的开始。有人向我保证神殿不会与我对立，但我必须信任你。”

说完他静静欣赏了片刻眼前这个人哑然的表情。

不得不说他对此刻期待已久，为了增加效果，康马克又补了一句，“你不会以为一直以来都是自己一个人孤军奋战吧？”

芬恩错愕地看着他喃喃道：“他都已经死了十年了……”

康马克：“我是指我。”

“他早就计划好了。”芬恩熟练地拎出两个酒杯

“没错，我们谁都没逃过。”康马克熟练地拔下塞子倒酒。

“他用什么让你答应的？”

“他说我要是不答应就用雷劈死我。”

芬恩一脸你多大了怎么还信牛鬼蛇神的表情。

康马克肃然：“那可是你老师下的咒。”

“哦，”芬恩沉吟片刻，从专业角度接受了这个说法，“那你还是小心一点。”

“你呢？”

“……”

“庇护之恩？我猜。”

“你就没有想过我可能只是个不知道自己身世的无辜祭司吗？”

康马克斩钉截铁，“不可能。”

“好吧。”芬恩放下酒杯，“那么我想听听，你打算怎么告诉你的臣民——我的信徒们，关于我的身世的故事呢？”

“我也想听听，”康马克倚在靠背上，“你打算怎么安排你的养子——洛赫兰的小王子呢？”

终于到这一刻了，芬恩想。

从很小的时候，芬恩就开始想象着这一刻。无论多猛烈的洗脑，多严厉的惩罚，神殿都没有成功地将这个念头从他脑海里彻底拔除，尽管他们自己都不知道它是否真的存在。

他花了十年时间壮大神殿的力量，凭借它拥有了无与伦比的影响力，最后真的只是为了还清恩情，然后将这一切拱手让人吗？

他是下了决心来的。可临到这时，还是不可避免地有那么一丝不甘。

可他是主祭，勉强还算别人半个养父，他不是曾经那个可以只管自己不顾别人的小鬼了。

“把他还回去吧。”芬恩听见自己说，“我和你们两清了。”

“你要卸任主祭？”

自从迪卢木多搬出去之后，他和芬恩就再也没有主动找过对方。这次他来得比芬恩想象的要早。不过迪卢木多已经算是外人，要找主祭也该等在偏厅安排人通报。而现在他却不知被谁放进来，直接闯到了他们旧日的房间，把芬恩堵在了门口。

芬恩发现自己对和这个人共处一室仍然心存抗拒，于是直接把人带了出去，两人站在走廊里。

他说，“我已经卸任了。”

迪卢木多像没有回过神来似的，过了一会儿他注意到了芬恩的衣服。从小到大，只要在神殿，芬恩身上永远是各式各样兢兢业业的白。这次是一件普通的深蓝色的外袍。

迪卢木多盯着它，“你接下来打算去哪里？”

“和你回洛赫兰。”

芬恩做了很多准备，确保他和养子视线交汇的这一刻，脸上的表情除了主祭日常那个空虚敷衍的微笑以外没有任何内容，要看起来像吩咐下午的茶要浓一点时那样地毫不上心。

所以迪卢木多审视他良久，一无所获后低头笑了笑，又抬起头看他，“你还是和以前一样自作主张，是不是？”

“我早晚要离开神殿，正好国王雇我当个使臣。”

“所以你是去监视我的。”

芬恩没有回答。

迪卢木多等着，一边觉得自己知道他的养父打算说什么。无外乎是，自己对军队边防太过熟悉，至高王绝不敢轻易放走他，所以要用神殿作交换。无外乎是，即便如此，至高王也不放心任他待在鞭长莫及之地，所以芬恩必须要跟过去。无外乎是，让一个主祭主动离开神殿，这是多大的牺牲。

可等了许久，芬恩最终说的是，“我不想待在神殿，也不想再待在这个国家了。”

迪卢木多想起很久很久以前，神官长让他去打探，主祭知不知道他自己的身世。

此刻他应该问芬恩，为什么想要离开，为什么不喜欢这里了，可迪卢木多并没有。仅仅这片刻的沉默，已然算是承认了自己知情。

可芬恩没有追问。他看起来完全不像以前那个时刻如玫瑰般高傲端庄的主祭了，甚至也不太像那个对迪卢木多永远端着长辈架子的养父。他像一个普通人，目光优柔地落在迪卢木多左肩某处，声音既不乞求也不命令，“带我走吧。”

然而，不是和我走吧，也不是跟我走吧，说得再平静也带着一种无助意味。像一个打包了衣服、带上存下的私房钱、下决心来投奔情人的深闺小姐。

迪卢木多沉默。

芬恩等了一会儿，叹了一口气，对上他养子的眼睛，“你还要什么？”

迪卢木多很早就发现芬恩有一种天赋，就是哪怕他需要抬头看你，也能看出一种俯视的意味。他抬手，食指的第二关节轻轻抵上尖尖的下巴。

既然都这么要求了，不如演得再彻底些。

迪卢木多说，“亲我一下，我就带你走。”

他们不在房间里，而是在走廊的窗边。虽不是个热闹的角落，但也不是没有神官或侍从经过的可能。

芬恩几乎是毫不犹豫地偏了头，吻在迪卢木多唇上。

迪卢木多还记得，很久以前的某个夏天，两道墙之外，他一边哭一边把心事埋进尘土里。那天芬恩说他会留在神殿变成一个德高望重的主祭，说他最幸福的事就是从窗口目送迪卢木多带着妻子和孩子离开。

而这个愿景多年后终于在他们双方的努力之下，碎得稀烂了。

芬恩对于吻并没有什么经验，碰上嘴唇就不知道要干什么。他以为迪卢木多能自觉接手把事做完，可对面毫无动静。芬恩无奈，觉得僵持下去也不是办法，试着伸出舌头舔了舔。

但迪卢木多向后躲开了。他叹了一口气，“你怎么连接吻都不会？”没等对面反应过来来，他扣着腰把人按进怀里，拖住后脑勺，熟练地撬开唇瓣，深深地吻下去。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 神曰：爱信信不信滚。

你搞不懂小孩子。  
他们是世界上最自我中心的人，无论你对他们有多好，他们也只会当作理所当然，但当你对他们有一点不好，他们就会抓着不放，以此要挟，不断得寸进尺。  
芬恩对他老师是这样，迪卢木多对他养父也是这样。

迪卢木多——尽管表面上看不出来——心里是清楚自己的得寸进尺的。但他容忍了这种在小时候的自己看来十分不善良的行为，因为他需要安全感。  
小时候的迪卢木多并不缺乏安全感，神殿对他像母鸡一样充满了各种大惊小怪和兴师动众的保护。迪卢木多缺乏安全感，是从芬恩在他成年前后屡次三番表示希望养子滚远一点之后开始的，哪怕当时用的是类似“我希望你有自己的生活”这样大义凛然的说法。现在的迪卢木多仍旧不确定这人到底希不希望自己滚，到底出于哪一种动机愿意和自己待在一起，到底恨不恨自己。  
芬恩对迪卢木多非常坦诚，坦诚到可以毫不介意地告诉他主祭其实并不信神，甚至还翻个白眼以明志。但只有在他们两个人的关系这件事上，芬恩从一开始就拿出十二分指东打西的功力，像杂耍艺人玩盘子一样玩他。  
在这样艰难的条件下，迪卢木多发现他的安全感只能来源于各种姿势的得寸进尺。  
他看着坐在软椅上看起来比自己更像宫殿主人的芬恩，于是问，“你什么时候亲自下个厨？”

芬恩还是主祭时，教育小孩靠家长式的权威，现在他靠道德绑架，像他老师一样。他靠卸任之后那忧郁、仿徨、拔毛凤凰不如鸡的落魄，成功绑架了当时不知在图谋什么但在芬恩看来很打算在康马克的宫廷政坛掀起一阵血雨腥风的他的养子。  
但芬恩的私奔闺秀人设只维持了很短的一段时间，从在神殿说服迪卢木多时开始，到他们两个人站上洛赫兰的王宫台阶上结束。  
现在芬恩凭借宫里唯一一个不领国王工资的人的底气，完全不打算和国王争论一些关于“你是不是故意搞我”、“你是不是因为我说从没进过厨房所以故意搞我”、“你是不是因为我说从没进过厨房所以故意搞我就为了体现你在我心里的特殊性”的问题。  
芬恩：“不做。”

芬恩在洛赫兰的王宫里到底算个怎样的存在很难说。  
迪卢木多的王位来自于一群效忠老国王的旧臣，这些人忠心耿耿，愿意帮助他扫开觊觎王位的其他贵族，自然也忌惮卧底卧得毫不掩饰的芬恩。  
迪卢木多对这些人的解释是，我养父含辛茹苦护我长大，现在胃累坏了只能吃软饭。  
但这样的场面话显然混不过去，这些人围在一起，把刚截获的一封密信呈了上来。

信显然是芬恩寄的，迪卢木多认得出那个首字母的写法。拆倒是还没有拆，只是寄法太过遮遮掩掩，很难不惹人起疑。  
迪卢木多想，无非是向至高王汇报自己的动向和洛赫兰宫廷的情况，总不能是密谋篡位或带兵来袭，此事可大可小。  
但看这架势，拆是免不了要拆。  
所幸不知为何，从小到大芬恩都一向与他无甚隐私可言。迪卢木多甚至有一种能让你们发现的信里面他必定不会写什么要紧内容搞不好还会很缺德的预感。  
他猜对了。信很短，是这么写的：

亲爱的玛利亚姑姑，

与您分享近况。  
食物贫瘠，布料贫瘠，连酒也是。  
房间简陋，床倒很软。  
儿子还行。

问至高王好。

迪卢木多啪地把信摔在其他人面前，刚刚升起负罪感荡然无存。  
还委屈上了还委屈上了！  
还嫌弃他的地方了！  
还会告状了！  
床很软……

迪卢木多没有把这件事告诉芬恩，芬恩也没有过问。  
私奔闺秀从来到洛赫兰起就认认真真过上了退休日子，每天一套新衣服，风流倜傥地出现在各种美丽的角落，好整以暇地打量车轮一样忙碌打转的人们尤其是迪卢木多，一边啜一口管家找来的新茶一边欣慰地含一个笑——终于轮到你了。在迪卢木多前来问一些事情的时候，芬恩会文雅地把茶杯放入碟中，礼貌而迷惑地微笑，“你在说什么呢陛下，后宫不得干政。”

轮到迪卢木多心塞地找人喝酒了。  
他喝酒的对象是老国王的首席顾问大臣，现在也是他的首席顾问大臣。  
他端起酒杯，放下，又端起酒杯，又放下，在对方那句关切的“陛下您有什么心事吗”还没来得及问出口之前，突然站起身说我还是得找他，然后转身走了。

这次芬恩在书房。  
迪卢木多闯进去时，芬恩脸上并没有什么表情，迪卢木多知道出事了。  
芬恩的默认模式是比别人偏了一些的，主祭的和善的微笑就是别人的面无表情，主祭的面无表情就是有事要发生了大家最好皮都收紧些。  
走近了迪卢木多才发现芬恩手里拿着一张半旧不新的纸，颇大的一张。芬恩从纸上抬起头，问他：“你现在还有边防驻军图？”  
迪卢木多站住了。  
他很快冷静下来，打量了那张纸，又看了一眼芬恩，发现是在诓他。可惜太晚了，他已经错过了否认的时机，只这一个片刻，沉默就相当于承认。  
他走近几步看清了那张纸，果然是空白的——当然了，真的那份怎么可能在芬恩闲逛着就能找到的地方。  
他自嘲地一笑，“以前我们之间可不是这样的。”  
芬恩轻巧地扔下纸，“以前我们之间是怎样的？”  
迪卢木多沉默下来。

这个不可回避的问题始终要被触及的，谁都无法逃开。  
他们之间不再是单纯的抚养者与被抚养者的关系了，他们是有着相似的命运，站在相对的立场，很可能要反目成仇的两个人。  
这是睡多少次都改变不了的事实。

迪卢木多也没有想到有一天他们的关系可以在变得亲密的同时也更加遥远。  
他还没准备好和芬恩谈这些事，就像芬恩以前也从来没准备好和自己谈谈感情这回事，而是本着能拖一天是一天的原则，拖到不能再拖为止。  
迪卢木多不知道这是不是自己擅自拆人信件的报应，它来得既无情又准时。

“我不信你没有想过。”迪卢木多说，“我知道有人欠你一笔血债。”  
“在管我的事之前，先聊聊你的事吧。”芬恩起身踱开，“仅靠洛赫兰动不了那么大的地方，你的父亲已经证明过了，你需要盟友。高尔不可能，他自己就是你的目标之一，那么只剩下四个国王。乌尔斯特、蒙斯特、康诺特、伦斯特，现在哪一个都不合适。再者你初来乍到，本来就需要时间。等个几年，也许十几年，当你有一只忠诚的军队，当至高王与哪一位国王产生龃龉——以你的能力，说不定不止一位呢——就是时机成熟的时候。所以你现在假装温驯就行了，我说得对吗？”  
“如果我说不对，你会信吗？”  
“会。”  
主祭的逼问一向没什么压迫感，他就站在你面前，一副说什么都能原谅你的样子，哪怕剑已经架在你脖子上了。  
可迪卢木多没有想到，他遗失多年的叛逆心竟在此刻跳出来作祟。他主动靠上前去，眼对眼，语速极慢地问，“可你真的放弃了吗？如果只我一个人的话，确实难说。我们两个人就不一样了。”

芬恩扬眉，垂下眼一步错开回避了他。就当迪卢木多以为他打算再次逃避这个问题时，芬恩已转到他身后，猝然出手绞住他的脖子，在他有任何抵抗之前锁紧了手臂。  
国王挣扎的声音很轻，芬恩已经事先走到一片空旷的区域，周围没有任何可以掀倒的东西，脚下铺着上乘的地毯。  
迪卢木多张嘴，徒劳地想要发出一点声音，都失败了。  
芬恩的手就像当年迪卢木多见他执剑时一样稳，没有因为怀里的人是养子而有半分松懈。  
“康马克从来不敢在单独相处时离我这么近，我猜他是有道理的。”  
这种晨曦中的薄雾一样轻柔的语调，神殿里没有一个人敢轻慢半分，迪卢木多当年灯下黑，现在终于回过味来。  
全国上下，大概只有迪卢木多一个人觉得，在这个人面前动心眼，是一件无甚所谓的事。从来没有一个人提醒他让想一想，你养父年纪轻轻却人人忌惮，必然有他的心黑手狠之处。  
所以迪卢木多眼前渐黑，耳鸣越来越严重。他想，完了，以为这个人的报复心最多不过是要上回来，上就让他上了，谁能想到。  
早知道，早知道……

迪卢木多以为自己多少晕了一会儿，其实并没有。  
下手的人极其有数。他是在失去意识之前被芬恩放开的，现在半个人靠在他身上，咳得快再次背过气去。  
他缓了很久才终于能开口说话，“玛丽亚姑姑劝我不要复仇，说她相信我会成为更好的人；至高王劝我不要复仇，说我们成为朋友好过成为敌人；而你，你动手。芬恩你可能确实不适合待在神殿。”  
芬恩觉得摆着又快又有效的方法不用非要谈心论道是一种舍近求远，况且，“不是你说让我用掐的吗？”  
“男人在床上说的话可以当真吗！”  
芬恩笑眯眯地，安抚地拍拍他。  
迪卢木多：“我猜你接下来要让我猜你为什么不杀我。”像多年前对高尔那样。

芬恩没有接他的话，看恢复得差不多了就打算拉他起来，“我不想杀你，我只是想让你知道我下得了手。”  
迪卢木多一个反手重新把人压回去，“你觉得我做不到吗？”  
被摁在地上的男人连气息也没有乱一分，让迪卢木多突然想起当年在祭台上自己对他动手的时候，他也是这一副平淡到令人生气的样子。  
他说：“你做不到。”  
迪卢木多还打算说什么，突然在他的颈后，金发滑落下去的地方，看到了小小的，还未散去的红痕。平时这件衣服的应该领子刚好能遮住它，现在不显眼地露出来了一点。他噎住了。

迪卢木多想起多年前自己曾作天作地地逼迫芬恩承认一件事情，一定要说的话俨然就是眼下这一件，就是你对我来说是最最重要的人，就是“我做不到，哪怕你做得到”。芬恩一直都知道，不仅知道，还对此非常自信，不然没有理由能这么毫无防备地接受自己，能任由他留下这些痕迹。

事到如今，谁在得寸进尺，谁在有恃无恐，早已分不清了。  
迪卢木多起身，看芬恩在原地慢条斯理地整理袖口，最后问道，“你后来是怎么决定放弃的？”  
“我啊，我大概是，”芬恩依旧坐在地上，拉过国王的手印下一个吻，“没能过这美人关。”  
这是瞎话，但迪卢木多还是配合地笑了。

恐怕这就将是他们的结局了，摸着脖子走出书房的国王想。  
他们将永远猜忌，反复试探，看爱与恨哪一个更早消亡。

加冕典礼筹备许久，终于到了日子。  
迪卢木多披着滚边的丝绒斗篷一路走过大厅两侧站立的贵族们，没有找到芬恩的身影。  
使臣应不应该出现、应该出现在哪里，迪卢木多曾为此做过一番激烈的抗争，取得了满意的结果。现在那个结果不知所踪。  
芬恩也没有出现在加冕典礼后的宴会上。迪卢木多掩饰住自己的心不在焉，不着痕迹地把塞满大厅的人头一个个认过去，确认了没有看到所想的那张脸。  
一种预感慢慢升起，在国王心里拼凑出一个模糊的、不好的、但有理有据的可能性。  
芬恩刚刚解决了他职责所在的最后一件事。迪卢木多有了属于他的位置，有了支持和照顾他的人， 哪怕还存有复仇的念头，也是十几年后的事了。艾林安好，至高王安好，迪卢木多也安好。  
他还会继续守在这里吗？

迪卢木多大概是加冕典礼宴会上出现时间最短的国王了。  
所有人都在快乐地享受这场盛宴，一些人在觥筹交错，一些人在乐师的伴奏下起舞，侍从们全部忙碌地穿梭于宴席间，迪卢木多卸下冠冕和斗篷，奔跑在空无一人的走廊上。  
芬恩不在书房，不在卧室，不在任何他平时安静待着的地方。  
迪卢木多不敢招来侍从大张旗鼓地找人，站在原地疯狂思索，突然想，不会吧，随后一路跑下楼去，闯进厨房。  
厨房里人潮拥挤，看见突然出现的国王后全部受到莫大的惊吓，端着盘子的男仆和拿着木勺的厨娘一起楞在原地，但是并没有芬恩。  
芬恩怎么会来这种地方，怎么会因为迪卢木多小时候曾躲在这里，就特地来这里和他玩捉迷藏。  
国王几乎是道着歉出来的。

他彻底失去方向，一边在心里盘算要不要派人追寻，一边漫无目的地推开一扇扇门。  
直到头顶突然传来悠悠的问话，“你在这里做什么？”  
迪卢木多猛地抬头。  
图书室两层楼高，四面墙全是书架，为了让人够到顶上的书，便沿着书架修了一圈可以从扶梯走上去的阁楼。  
图书室门斜上方的位置，坐在阁楼地板上的芬恩把书从眼前移开，语气中充满理所当然的困惑。  
迪卢木多默默仰望他良久，冷静地先去把门上了锁。

孩子不听话，打一顿就好了。  
迪卢木多不知道传说中老是被芬恩问候还被芬恩坐过坟头的前一任主祭是否产生过这个念头——据说经常产生而且经常实行——但迪卢木多此刻是能对芬恩的老师感同身受的。他想，怪不得老人家一把年纪不仅劳心还要动手，这实在是也太欠调教了。  
他走上楼，带着被放鸽子的国王的威严与气势走到芬恩身边，“你在我的加冕仪式上藏到这里来，又要做什么？”  
“你不是也一度让我找了很久？”芬恩没有起身，坐在地上笑眯眯地问他，“我猜你去过厨房了?”  
轻而易举地，现实被一句话掀开，露出下面那座神殿里的那个男孩和那个祭司。从现在往回看，那时的回忆已经像是上辈子的事了。

迪卢木多坐到芬恩身旁，像他们在厨房里那次见面的时候一样，只是反了过来。他问芬恩，“所以你打算走吗？”  
芬恩看了他许久，“如果我打算走呢？”  
“带我一起走呗。”迪卢木多轻轻易易地回答。他并没有认真想过，也不愿意认真去想这个问题。反正芬恩现在出现在这里，摆明是已经不打算离开了。  
芬恩对这个特意说出来讨他高兴的回答笑了笑。  
“为什么不走？”迪卢木多追问。  
“如果我离开，至高王会以为我们串通起来骗了他。”  
迪卢木多若有其事地点了点头，“我就当你是因为我而留下来了。”  
“没问题。”芬恩起身，伸手把国王也拉起来。

迪卢木多依着惯性向前握住栏杆，拦住了下楼的路。  
他端详着近在咫尺的镶嵌金色睫毛的绿眼睛，没有发现一丝犹疑或躲闪。这个谎话大师，披着祭司皮的政治家，戴十层面具的人，绝不会把半点真心泄露在外，谁都拿他没半点办法。可世界上如果还有人能看透他的心，那只可能是迪卢木多自己了。  
“你到底是什么时候开始喜欢我的？”  
“你把门锁了就是为了问这么无聊的问题？”  
再一次被成功转移话题的迪卢木多只能默默叹气，让这个人承认心意怕是比登天还难。  
“说一句舍不得我会要你的命吗？”  
“我记得我从来都很舍得你。”芬恩靠在栏杆上，懒散地把垂落的长发拨到身后。  
“你怎么可以一直这么恶劣。”迪卢木多注意到了他脖子上那片皮肤，凑近了查看，发现已经恢复如初，一点痕迹也没有了。  
芬恩任由对方的手指落在自己脖子上，伸手给了刚刚加冕的国王一个来自长辈的拥抱，“祝贺你，陛下。”  
“还有呢？”  
迪卢木多仍然不知道芬恩是出于哪种动机留在这里，但他会很乖巧地待在他怀里，也许这就够了。  
“还有，衣服遮不住的地方，别留痕迹。”  
哪怕有时也没那么乖巧。  
“遵命。”

整个漫长的下午，从加冕典礼后消失的国王都不见踪影。  
日暮时分他脚步轻快地出现了，假装从来都没有消失过。  
入夜后情况急转直下。  
度过了一个漫长的下午的国王倚靠在自己的床上，颇有些幽怨地听着医师的报告。  
他在心里乞求不要走漏风声，然而还是看见了重重人影后，无声地站在墙边的芬恩。  
芬恩不知何时进来的，没有引起任何人的注意，一言不发地听完了医生的嘱咐。  
这个人对转身离开的人群点了点头，眼神示意自己留下，侍从们对此没有任何异议，无声地关上门离开。  
国王的寝室再次安静下来。

芬恩皱着眉，疑惑地注视床上的国王。  
迪卢木多充满防备地盯着他。  
芬恩：“可是……”  
迪卢木多：“别说了。”  
芬恩：“为什么……”  
迪卢木多：“现在就是你闭嘴的绝佳时机。”  
芬恩：“……生病的会是你呢？”  
迪卢木多“……”

迪卢木多：“好的你说完了，你可以出去了。”  
芬恩向他走过来，“你从长大一点之后就几乎没有生过病了。”  
迪卢木多不着痕迹地往靠枕里缩，“只是很轻微的发热医生说没什么问题明天就好了。”  
但没能阻止芬恩的手背贴上自己的额头。

芬恩自己也不明白为什么非要做这个动作。该做的医生都已经做了，但他就是必须把手贴到养子额头上，不然他就会觉得迪卢木多的病重得一塌糊涂甚至可能明天就没命了。  
但事实上确实只是一个小发热，毕竟他们下午胡闹得再不像话也不该搞出什么致命的动静——只是一般发热的难道不是被上的那个吗。  
芬恩收回手，站在床边，继续略带不解地打量床上的人。

迪卢木多有些不爽。  
他回问芬恩：“你还好吗？”  
“我好得很。”  
神清气爽步履矫健还洗完澡香喷喷的。  
迪卢木多有一点点恼火。

他反抗地瞪着站在床边的芬恩。  
不再做主祭也不再做老父亲的芬恩卸下了他人生导师的包袱，丝毫不打算掩饰脸上直白的幸灾乐祸。  
芬恩：“陛下要……”  
迪卢木多：“停。”  
芬恩：“陛下要注意……”  
迪卢木多：“适可而止吧，芬恩。”  
芬恩：“陛下要注意身体啊。”  
迪卢木多愤然出手，抓着手腕把人扯翻在床上，拍了个枕头在他脸上。

芬恩在枕头下一动不动。  
迪卢木多片刻后有些担心起来，掀起枕头的一个角。  
“千万别仗着年轻……”  
迪卢木多立刻把枕头压回去，顺便连人也一起压上去，“你有完没完有完没完？”  
枕头下传来无声的笑声。

过一会儿芬恩笑够了，伸手拍拍迪卢木多表示消停。  
迪卢木多迟疑地移开枕头，严肃地审视他。  
芬恩温柔地回望，“怪我。以后我小心些，一定不累着……”  
迪卢木多啊啊啊啊地摔下枕头，动了把人踢下床的念头但又不敢，最后只能绝望地把自己埋到枕头下边。

寝室还剩最后一个烛台的亮光，芬恩起身熄灭了它。  
感受到更加彻底的黑暗的迪卢木多从枕头下冒出来，刚探起身就被按了回去。  
床的另一侧陷下去，芬恩靠在那里，不由分说地拉起被子盖住他，“睡觉了陛下。”  
好吧，迪卢木多想，如果这是唯一能让他消停的方式。

生病的人睡不好，迪卢木多在半夜战术苏醒了。  
他觉得那一点点轻烧好像退了，王宫的人特意搬来的被子就显得有些热。  
他侧过头去，借窗帘后漏进来的一点点光辨认出芬恩的轮廓。他合衣靠在床头堆叠的靠枕里，身上搭着一条盖在被褥外面的毯子。  
天气还不算凉，迪卢木多打算想把身上的被子弄走。他小心翼翼地掀开，无声无息地缓慢挪动它，但进行到一半时，一只熟悉的手又以熟悉的姿势搭到他额头上。  
“嗯，还没好。”说完就把被子捞回原来的地方，让迪卢木多前功尽弃。

照顾病人，心总会稍微软一些的。  
迪卢木多一向不喜欢问他可能会不喜欢那个回答的问题。这次是借着病气，觉得芬恩多少会惯着他一点才开口。  
“我以前做的事，你还生气吗？”  
芬恩：“什么事？”  
迪卢木多滚了半圈把脸埋进枕头里，“我做过很多蠢事吧。”  
他想着芬恩也许会说“我也做过不少”，可听到的却是，“不用你操心。”  
迪卢木多不翻滚了，他生气，气得胃都抽了起来。  
“芬恩我饿。”  
“我去叫人。”  
“他们都睡了，我不想打扰他们。”  
芬恩听懂了言下之意，“你还没有放弃？”  
迪卢木多拿出一种虚弱得快驾崩当场的语气，“我连睡觉的力气都没有了。”  
“我不会下厨。”  
“把蛋打碎倒进锅里就行了。”迪卢木多感受到身边的人犹豫的停顿，于是趁热打铁地摸黑抓到他的袖子，以虽然娘但足够楚楚可怜的力道拽了拽。  
他感到芬恩俯下身靠近了一点，听见他问，“可是我还在生气怎么办呢？”  
迪卢木多心里想的是你有什么好气的你气我气得还不够吗，嘴上说的却是，“是我错了，都是我不对，你别生气，我不应该……”  
芬恩：“亲我一下，我就去做。”

黑暗中迪卢木多都能看到那张恶作剧的笑脸。  
他不敢想象凭这样一个玩笑似的动作就可得到救赎，心思叵测的人会愿意就此既往不咎。他才接受了下半生继续和这个人勾心斗角的命运，转眼又迎来了自童年后阔别已久的纵容。  
病中的国王支起身，用一只手环住男人的脖颈，勉力凑上去，凭感觉找到了对方的唇，虔诚地印上一个吻，却不敢停留，松开手跌回枕头里。  
黑暗中芬恩不知为何心情很好，俯视了他一会儿，突然说，“我也很喜欢你。”

然后芬恩好像是出去了。  
芬恩好像是说等他一会儿。  
迪卢木多不太清楚。  
他在黑暗而安静的房间里，清晰地听见自己的心跳。  
那么多年，那么多心碎与愤恨，这句话最终居然是这样，毫无先兆而过分随意地降临。  
没有人可以鉴定它的真假，或者说神官当久了，语言对芬恩来说早就失去了真与假的定义。这个人随口一说，随手放下神殿，随意陪他来到洛赫兰，剩下的扔给迪卢木多自己决定信与不信。  
迪卢木多抬手碰了碰自己的脸，发现果然还是烫的。  
比起惊讶，比起感动或释然什么的，国王发现自己最终感到的只是，记忆中那个躲在墙后咬牙流泪的少年，现在终于知道如何停下了。

不短的一段时间后，房间里的黑暗被一手端着盘子一手握着烛台的芬恩打破了。  
国王从被子里露出半张泛红的脸，用还不适应光线的眼睛打量那个盘子，虚弱地质疑，“你骗我，你让别人去做的。”  
“我没有骗你，我糟蹋了一打蛋。”  
“你连带壳的蛋都没见过。”  
“我见过，我只是不知道怎么打它们。”

迪卢木多坐起身，接过盘子，小心翼翼地戳了戳蛋，没有发现异物。  
“我还是知道蛋壳不能吃的。”芬恩说。  
迪卢木多向他投去了你真了不起的目光。  
芬恩担忧地看着陷在软枕里虚弱进食的国王。  
迪卢木多注意到了他的视线，把食物咽下去问，“怎么了？”  
“好吃吗？”  
“不好吃。”  
对着沉默的男人迪卢木多积极地插出一块固体递到他面前，被抗拒地躲开了。  
“你没有放盐。”迪卢木多说。  
芬恩没有回答，国王暗中猜想他是不是不知道盐是什么。

芬恩抱着手臂站在床边颇为严肃地审视这个国王吃蛋的局面。迪卢木多颇为适应这种审视，他保持着均匀的速度完成了进食，轻快地把扫光的盘子递还给站在一旁的芬恩，注视着他把盘子摆到一边，然后拍了拍身边的位置。  
芬恩不动声色地打量了国王的脸色，没有发现猝死的先兆，于是靠了回去。  
迪卢木多的一部分意识里默默猜想他刚才的紧张可能只是担心自己吃坏东西，但很快这些无关的想法就被睡意冲垮。  
芬恩离开神殿很久了，迪卢木多却还能依稀闻见那些游走在白色石头砌成的走廊里的气味。仿佛燃成烟的香草认了主，一路如影随形地跟了过来，连带着那座建筑里的记忆，无忧无虑的小时光，少年的心事像夏日里的疾风骤雨。  
在入睡之前，漫长的今夜要过去的最后一刻，迪卢木多突然又想起了加冕这件小小的开心事。  
“我是国王了。”他轻轻地雀跃地说道。  
“嗯，你是国王了。”他听见芬恩说，声音带着比他想象中更多的笑意。

  
那封信真的被递到了玛利亚姑姑，也就是神官长，也就是现在的主祭大人的手里。  
芬恩始料未及。  
一定要逼他摸着良心讲出事实的话，事实就是那封信确实只是他无聊打发时间的把戏。  
他没有料到事情会发展到十五辆马车的地步。  
如果他当初料到了事情会发展到十五辆马车的地步，那么他会亲自去截获那封信，确保迪卢木多在看完之后，没有多此一举或居心叵测地，真的差人把它护送到了神殿。  
门开了，管家指挥着一小队男仆把大小箱子一个个搬运进来，后头跟着闻讯赶来看热闹的国王陛下。

最大的那个箱子里是衣服。因为它们经不起折叠，所以箱子被做成了衣柜的样式，衣服被整齐地挂在里面。  
马具和剑被打包在另一个箱子里，重得惊人。  
珠宝和餐具一样都没送来，易碎品箱子里塞满了琳琅满目的酒杯。  
香料，神殿特产，盛了满满一个箱子，乍一看宛如一箱精心包装的马饲料。  
鞋子、地毯、织物、还有两箱茶叶里埋藏的酒。  
等在最后的信使恭敬地递上篮子，“这是随行来的厨娘刚做的点心，她记得陛下和大人都很喜欢。”  
芬恩已经卸任了，来自神殿的信使大着胆子觑了一眼他的脸色，依然受到惊吓，于是迅速撤离。

房间渐渐安静下来，最后剩下迪卢木多和芬恩两个人。  
芬恩对着被特意清空后用来堆放箱子的客厅，在心中把神殿人依次问候一遍，转过身发现迪卢木多正无声地憋着笑。  
芬恩气得不想说话，扬了扬眉问他怎么了。  
国王用眼神一指满地的箱子们，笑得更加灿烂，“嫁妆。”

芬恩环视一周，找到了房间里仅剩的一张小边桌，冷静地把篮子搁到上头，回头从箱子里抄出一根马鞭。  
迪卢木多绕着箱子开始逃跑，发现从小幸免的家暴该来还是要来的。


End file.
